Under the Moon
by xAuburnAngelx
Summary: Yuki Mori, a 16 year old girl, happens to pass by the Higurashi Shrine. She visits the Bone-Eater's well, and falls through, only to find herself in feudal Japan! When she arrives, she sees someone similar to...Inuyasha? All that she knows is that her life will never be the same from that point on... a little bit of InuKag, OC/OC mostly OCs ! Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Down the Well

_**~Ch.1 Down The Well~**_

My alarm was going off by the time I lazily woke up. I slammed my hand onto the alarm button, making it shut off by putting it to sleep. I sat up from the comfort of my bed, only to be welcomed by a cold breeze entering my room. I glanced over at my right and noticed my balcony window was wide open. I stood up, walked over to my window, and closed it shut.

"Yuki Mori, are you awake yet?" I heard a woman's voice from downstairs.

"Yes I am, Hiromi! I'll be down in a second. Just give me time!" I shouted back through the door.

"I just don't want you to be late, that's all!"

I sighed and tore off my pajamas. I folded them neatly on my neatly made bed, and headed over to my closet. I looked through my selection of clothing and grabbed my somewhat dull uniform. My uniform consisted of: a long sleeved, black dress shirt with a bright red tie; a mid-thigh black skirt that somewhat flowed; bright red, over-the-knee length socks with black one-inch heels.

I walked over to my dresser and brushed out my long, maroon hair that reached the middle of my back. I adjusted my bangs for them to cover my small forehead. I looked at my auburn eyes and noticed they were bloodshot. I sighed and put on a silver pendant, which went underneath my dress shirt. I grabbed my blood red backpack, flung it over my back, and raced myself down the stairs. I grabbed a piece of toast and opened the front door, ignoring my foster mother's goodbye for me.

I ran down the concrete sidewalk, almost passing the Higurashi shrine. I stopped myself and ran up the treacherous stairs. When I made it to the entryway, I looked around to see if anyone was home. I walked up to the front door and knocked on it, expecting for an answer. I always stop by to see Souta and his mother, ever since I was merely five years old. Now, eleven years have passed and I never stopped visiting.

I thought I heard someone whisper my name, but I thought I was hallucinating again. The voice called my name, louder each time. I moved my head to the right, looking over at the small shrine where the Bone-Eater's well was kept. I heard Souta's older sister, Kagome, went down the well several times, but this time never returned.

I walked closer to the small shrine and opened the sliding door. I looked down at the well and noticed it had remained untouched. I walked down the stairs and looked over the well. All I saw down below was darkness, possibly a never ending abyss. I felt my heart starting to pound though my chest, as the same voice from before kept on calling my name louder than before.

I flung my legs over the edge of the well, and took a deep breath. I don't know why I'm even going to attempt something as silly as this. I had to find out who was calling my name, and why they were in the first place. I pushed myself off the edge of the well, and soon fell down the well.

I expected to fall to the ground, but I looked around me only to find a strange midnight blue light with the same color orbs. I looked around the atmosphere in awe, but that was soon short lived. The light soon vanished and I found myself at the bottom of the well. I looked up at the well and saw vines that hung over the well.

I took a hold of one of the vines and started to climb upward. When I finally reached to the top, I saw a major forest surrounding this tiny well I was getting out of. I brought my body over the well, but only to land on my butt on the lush grass. I looked around and saw the sky brighter than earlier. But that atmosphere vanished when I heard shouting that's coming closer over to where I am.

I hid behind the well and peeked over it. I saw a guy with long silver hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a bright red kimono and was barefoot. I noticed that there was a dark beaded necklace around his neck, with a few fangs mixed in between. He had dog ears and sharp nails. I remember Souta talking about a guy named Inuyasha. But I know that this wasn't the guy.

"But father, why can't I go down the well like you can?" the guy asked the older male, who strongly resembled the younger male. The only difference was that the older male had golden eyes.

"You can't go down the well because the well has been sealed for a very long time. No matter how hard we try, the well won't open up to me or your mother. Although…we can't seem to find the person that can say 'sit' to you while wearing that necklace," the older male explained.

"I still wish that mother would take this off of my neck."

"Hey, I've been in your shoes before. But you just have to grin and bear it, okay? I'm gonna head back. See ya at dinner, Kei."

The older male walked off, leaving Kei, the younger male, behind. I crept out from behind the well and got a better look of him. I noticed when I made my appearance, Kei looked at me. The wind was blowing against my face, making my hair pull back. Kei started to walk up to me and I started to back up.

"Hey, who are you? Why are you wearing that weird clothing?" Kei asked me, still trying to get close to me.

"…why should you know?" I asked him coldly, hoping he would walk away.

"It's just…you remind me of my mother, who wore that type of clothing. Did you come from the future? If so, how did you get here by the well? I thought the well was sealed."

"I didn't know that I would wound up here."

"Well, you obviously did, since you're here now. What's your name? Are you like my mother? Wait, how can you be? You don't have the jewel, which has been long gone for over fifteen years."

"Look, would you just sit down, shut up, and let me explain?"

When I said that, Kei landed face down on the ground. Kei looked up at me and gave me a shocking glare. I remembered the discussion Kei had with his father, and thought of how 'sit' can make the person actually sit…or fall on their face. I was tempted to run away toward the well, but I ran toward Kei and helped him up.

"You okay, Kei?" I asked him sincerely.

"How the hell did you know my name?" Kei snapped at me. I don't blame him for snapping at me either.

"I eavesdropped on your conversation with your father. Now, would you please let me explain?"

"…I guess. First, how did you get here in the first place?"

"I got here by the Bone-Eater's well. By the way, my name's Yuki."

"…come with me."

"Why?"

"I need you to see my mother."


	2. Chapter 2: Returned

_**~Ch.2 Returned~**_

Kei led me into his village and I was getting many glares from the townsfolk. I tried not to act timid, but that was getting harder to do. I was soon led into a home with an older male that's similar to Kei, and a woman who appeared to be a priestess. Kei sat down in front of the two and motioned me to sit as well. I sat on the floor and tried not to show any fear.

"Kei…who is this girl?" the male asked him with suspicion filled in his voice.

"My name's Yuki. I came from within the Bone-Eater's well," I introduced myself.

"The Bone-Eater's well? That's impossible! The well has been sealed ever since I was eighteen," the woman spoke.

"Mother, look at her clothing. Father, don't the clothes remind you of mother's clothing a long time ago?" Kei asked the two, while pointing at my school uniform.

The father and mother of Kei looked at me closely and I looked back at them. The mother had raven black hair with chocolate brown eyes. She wore a priestess outfit with the tunic being white and the bottom half being red. Her hair flowed down to almost mid-way at her back. I took another look at the father and he wore a golden heart pendant, almost like mine.

"Yuki…you came from my time, didn't you?" the mother asked me.

"I guess I must've come from your time, since everyone's been staring at me ever since I got here. Now, what are your names? I get the feeling I know you two from somewhere," I asked the two.

"My name's Kagome and this is my husband, Inuyasha. I guess you've already met our son, Kei."

"…you're Kagome Higurashi? I see your brother Souta all the time!"

"Really, you do? How is he doing? Is he doing okay?"

"He's doing great! He's in a serious relationship with a girl right now, but I'm not sure of her name."

"Hey, would you stop talking about your brother for a second and get to the point of why Yuki is even here in the first place?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Fine, Inuyasha. So, Yuki, what led you here in the first place?" Kagome asked me.

"Well…I heard someone calling my name. When I approached the well, the voice grew louder. I jumped into the well, and I just ended up here. That voice though…it sounded sinister…" I explained deeply in thought.

Before they could even ask or wonder on who would whisper my name, my heart begun to pound in my chest again. The pounding started to hurt and, I started to feel the pain through my body. I collapsed to the ground and placed my left fist against my chest. I heard Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kei shouting my name in worry, but that did no good.

I thought I heard someone come into the house, but my ears were pounding too hard for me to tell. I felt myself on my back, leading my eyes to see a guy with dark eyes with dark hair. His hair was tied in a low ponytail, and wore an onyx robe. I soon thought of him as a monk. Before I could even see who else came in, all I could see was darkness.

* * *

_My eyes opened only to be surrounded in darkness, having no trace of light. I looked around and saw a male figure, but I couldn't get a good look at his face. The male figure walked towards me and looked down at me. He knelt down my weak form and lifted my head by my hair. I looked at him straight in the eye, only to find piercing, blood red eyes glaring at me._

_ "W-Who are you…?" I asked the male weakly._

_ "…one of Naraku's incarnations…Akuma… You must be Yuki, if I'm not mistaken," the male asked me in his sinister voice._

_ "…w-what the hell do you want? Why h-have you brought m-me here…?"_

_ "You have something I want…the Sacred Jewel…"_

_ "T-The Sacred Jewel… I thought that d-disappeared…!"_

_ "Before the Sacred Jewel could officially disappear, the jewel has to be passed down to one more person. That person, fortunately, is you. After you, no one else will possess it. Unless someone has made a wrong wish, then it shall be passed down again."_

_ "…w-where's the jewel?"_

_ "The jewel is within your stomach. Now, let me get this out and save you the trouble."_

_ "NO!"_

* * *

My eyes were shot open, and I immediately rose up from where I was laying. The only one who is with me at this time is Kei. He still had the same worried look on his face, but tried to change his expression into a serious one. I mentally chuckled, but right now, I wasn't in the mood for laughter.

I had asked Kei where his parents and that monk were. Kei told me that they went in search for some herbs to help me get better. He also told me that the monk's name was Miroku. I heard from him that Miroku used to be a pervert, and ask women to bear his children. Thankfully though, he doesn't do that anymore.

"So…are you okay now?" Kei asked me, trying to hide his worry.

"I'll be okay…" I answered, my voice quavering.

"Liar, you're not okay, are you? You blacked out for a few hours…what happened?"

"I had a nightmare…the person that was calling me here… Tell me, have you heard of the Sacred Jewel?"

"Yeah, mother and father spoke of it many times. They're absolutely sure it won't come back again, since mother wished for it to disappear. Why ask such a thing?"

"…because it's back. The Sacred Jewel is back, and it's inside my stomach…"

"What do you mean the jewel's back?"

"That's exactly what I mean! I can see it within me! Also…you know of Naraku and his incarnations, correct?"

"Yeah…should I know why you're wondering?"

"One of his incarnations…had appeared to me in a nightmare, going by the name of Akuma. He's going to try to take the jewel…"

"Well, I won't let him! My father and mother wouldn't let him have it, no matter how many times they've lost the shards! I won't let the jewel fall into the wrong hands!"

"So you believe me?"

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? I know that you're not lying."

I looked at him in shock, and Kei looked at me with a fire in his eyes. I looked away from him, so he wouldn't see me cry. Tears soon started to overflow and drip down from my naturally pale face. I felt someone grab my wrist and twirl me halfway around. I landed on someone's chest and that someone turned out to be Kei.

"…Yuki…it's okay…" Kei cooed.

I figured that he had gotten his gentle side from his mother. I also noticed that this is the first time he's said my name. More tears strolled down my cheeks, and Kei never let me go from his grasp.


	3. Chapter 3: Missing

_**~Ch.3 Missing~**_

I hadn't realized I fell asleep until my eyes opened to see Kagome, watching over me. I sat up into sitting position, trying to remember what had last happened. I thought about Kei's embrace, him comforting me, and him believing me. I also thought about the nightmare, the one about Akuma, Naraku's incarnation.

"Yuki, are you okay?" Kagome asked me with worry.

"Y-Yeah, I'm feeling fine, thanks," I reassured her.

"Kei told me about your nightmare. Are you sure it wasn't just a nightmare?"

"I'm sure. It all felt too real… I feel like I've seen Akuma before…I just don't know where…"

"I just can't believe the Sacred Jewel is back. If Akuma is an incarnation, then that must mean he's the last one."

"What do you mean by Akuma being the last one?"

"Inuyasha and Miroku went to Mount Hakurei to rid of all of Naraku's incarnations that were still buried within. I guessed they missed one. Also, I heard that you cried? Why did you, anyway?"

"Kei that blabbermouth… I cried because he was the first person to actually make me open up. Sounds stupid, I know, but I don't have that many friends and my parents…they're dead."

"Yuki…I'm so sorry."

"Could you not tell anyone else? I really don't want anyone else to know, please…"

"If that's what you want most. Want to change the subject?"

"Yes. Do you know if the Bone-Eater well will take me back to my time?"

"I think so, since you have the Sacred Jewel in your stomach. But wait, why would you desire to go home? Aren't you homeless? You lost your parents, so…"

"…my foster mom takes care of me. My foster dad though, he moved to the United States for financial reasons. Hiromi Amaya…she's my foster mom. I have no siblings, so I really feel alone…"

"Yuki…you're welcome to stay as long as you want to here! But you have to keep a secret!"

"What is it?"

"Kei is-!"

Before Kagome can finish her sentence, she was interrupted by someone entering the house. I looked up to see Miroku, who was looking at us both. Kagome asked what was wrong and he informed us both that he saw Inuyasha going into the Bone-Eater's well.

Kagome stood up and ran outside with Miroku. I stood up and followed them toward the well. When I arrived, I saw Kei looking down the well while shouting for his father. I ran up to the well and looked down. I expected Inuyasha to be gone, but he wasn't gone. Inuyasha was at the very pit of the well, cursing every language in the book. Before we could even get a chance to help Inuyasha out of the well, he jumped right out.

Inuyasha encouraged Kagome to give it a try; and without hesitation, she jumped down the well. Sadly, though, she reached to the pit of the well. Inuyasha jumped down and brought Kagome back up on actual land. I sighed and sat on the edge of the well, with Kei sitting next to me.

"I can't believe it didn't work again," Inuyasha complained.

"Don't worry about it, Inuyasha. Besides…" Kagome started to say, but then whispered something in Inuyasha's ear to make his face go red.

I wanted to know what Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's ear, but I didn't get a chance to. The couple soon ran off with Inuyasha following close behind. I looked over at Kei, who was just shocked by his parents. I giggled a little and had a clue on what they were up to. Kei had a clueless expression on his face, and I just laughed even more. Kei grew even more clueless, so he decided to head back to the village.

I rolled my eyes and fell backwards into the well. Before I could even get a chance to look at the same blue light with orbs I saw before, I was already in the bottom of the well. I looked up and noticed that there was no clear blue sky to welcome me. That's when I knew I was back in my own time. I climbed up the ladder and landed my feet on the ground of the small shrine from before.

I opened the shrine doors and noticed that it's starting to grow dark in the sky. I sighed and wondered how mad Hiromi would be when I returned. I started walking down the stairs of the Higurashi home, up the sidewalk at the bottom of the stairs, and toward my front door. I announced that I was home, but I didn't hear Hiromi's voice.

I looked around my house and found no trace of Hiromi anywhere. I sighed and headed up to my room. When I walked in, I looked over to my bed and saw a note. I picked up the note and read it silently to myself. I gasped and ran out of my house with the note in my hand. I ran back to the Higurashi residence and into the small shrine. I hopped down the well and climbed out of it, only to find myself in the feudal era once more.

I ran to the village where Kagome resided, and ran into her home. But when I entered their home uninvited, I immediately looked away. I was in the middle of the two making out. Inuyasha was topless and Kagome was about to be topless as well.

"Kagome…Inuyasha…would you two _please_ put some clothes on?" I shouted at the two in a hurried tone in my voice.

"Y-Yuki, why the hell are you here? I thought you went back home to your own time!" Inuyasha shouted back at me.

"J-Just shut up and let me talk to Kagome, please!"

"You could've just knocked, ya know!"

Before I could continue the argument with Inuyasha, he quickly stormed out of his home. Kagome was flustered and she had finally put her white tunic on.

"Yuki, this had better be important!" Kagome exclaimed, still flustered.

"Read this note I got in my bedroom," I said to her, giving her the note.

"…your foster mom has been taken by Akuma!"


	4. AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ

**Author's Note!**

****Hi there everyone! If you're wondering why I'm taking so long to upload, it's because of two reasons!

1) I'm on freaking writer's block XP

2) I'm starting to lose inspiration for some stories that I've written

Please help me by giving some of what you would like me to add in the stories! Give me an idea, a thought, something! PM me if you have suggestions!

Thank you and talk to you all next time!


	5. Chapter 4: Partners

**Before you start reading, thank you madin456 for giving me an idea for later on in the story! I no longer have writers block for _THIS _story!  
**

**But for others, I still need help on .  
**

**Anyway, ONWARD! :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.4 Partners~**_

I was incredibly worried right now. First, I found out about the Sacred Jewel inside my stomach. Then, Akuma is after me and I really wish he weren't. Finally, he kidnapped someone important to me, and that's my foster mom. I'm starting to get more pissed by the minute every time I got no leads of finding her. Now that I think of it, how could Akuma get to my time anyway? I thought I was the only one that could get back. I guess not.

"What're we going to do, Kagome?" I asked her worriedly. We were still in her home and Kagome finished reading the note I gave her.

"I don't know…but I'll tell you one thing that I know already. Since Akuma is Naraku's incarnation, he won't give back your foster mom, Hiromi, that easily. He'd be willing to trade, I bet; Hiromi for the Sacred Jewel in your stomach," Kagome explained.

"Damn it…where the hell could he be?"

"…hey, Yuki; how good are you at fighting?"

"I've taken self-defense classes whenever I could, which is all the time. Why are you asking me?"

"I'm asking you because you might have to look for him! If you are going to look for him, you're gonna have to fight well and you'll need help on your journey as well."

"…come with me, Kagome."

"I can't…it wouldn't be good for the baby if I traveled. Inuyasha couldn't either because he has to take care of me and the village. I doubt Miroku and Sango could go either, since they're gonna take care of the village too…"

"Then who's gonna go with me, then?"

"Ask around the village! I'm sure someone's bound to go with you! Oh, could you bring Inuyasha in here? I need to tell him about the baby."

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"I don't know, I hope it's a girl."

I smiled and nodded. I stood up and walked out of her home and immediately found Inuyasha. I called for him and asked him to go where Kagome is, and he did it without hesitation. I looked around the village and tried to find people that would come with me. Sadly, they've all said no to my humble request. I've soon drawn my attention to three people that looked similar to one another.

There were twin girls, but one girl was wearing priestess attire. The other girl was wearing a green tunic with a sky blue skirt that was ankle length. The twins wore sandals and they both had the same dark eyes. They both had shoulder length deep brown hair, and their bangs hanged in front of their foreheads. They both appeared 5'5" and they're both average skinned. The two appeared about 16 years of age.

The male had short black hair that had a clean cut in the back, but the bangs were slightly off to the side. He had the same eyes as the twins and wore the same sandals as well. He wore a navy blue kimono, which is more like monk attire. He was average skinned as well and was 5'7". He appeared about 18 years of age, at least. He held in his left hand a staff with an average sized circle with a diameter, and toward the main part of the staff, there were two rings on the left and right side of the circle.

I took a deep breath and walked up toward the trio of possible siblings. When I approached them, they looked at me like I was from a different world. Then again, I was. I noticed the male was looking at me weirdly, mostly a lustful look.

"Why hello there, fair maiden. Fancy meeting you here on this fine weather we're having," the male tried to swoon me.

"Satoshi, would you try to stop picking up women for one day?" the girl in the priestess attire asked him annoyingly.

"But I can't help it, Sakura. Women just make me fall under their charm."

"I swear you're just like our father," the girl in the green tunic said aloud.

"Um…can I ask the three of you something?" I popped in on the conversation.

"What might that be?" Satoshi asked.

"Would you travel with me in search of Akuma, the incarnation of Naraku?"

"…why are you asking us such a thing?"

"He kidnapped my m-mother. Akuma won't return her without obtaining the one thing he desires most, the Sacred Jewel."

"That's absurd! The Sacred Jewel has been gone for over fifteen years now! What makes you think that Akuma has the desire to have it now?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"…the jewel is inside my stomach in this very moment, and apparently I'm the only one that can see it. Would you please help me?"

The three of them thought for a while about my question. I really hoped they would say yes, but then again, why would they? They probably don't want to put themselves in danger, and I wouldn't blame them if they had no desire to come. Maybe I shouldn't have asked them in the first place. Maybe they think I'm crazy. The people that believe me are Kei and Kagome. After a while of thinking, the three looked at me.

"I'm sorry, miss. I can't because I have to stay here and train under Kagome. I'm sorry!" Sakura apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Being a priestess has to come first, right?" I suggested to Sakura.

"Not for me. I'm a demon slayer, and I've completed my training under my mother. I would be happy to come with you, miss. By the way, my name's Ushio," the green tunic girl said, making me smile big.

"I would like to get to know a lot more of you, so yes, I will come with you," Satoshi agreed as well.

I was glad that I got two out of three to come with me, but I'm really worried about this Satoshi guy. Oh well, having some help is better than having no help at all. I turned around to face the rest of the village, to see who else would help me, I felt someone caressing my ass. I turned around and I saw Satoshi, who was doing just that.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted at him while I slapped him in the face.

"Yuki, are you okay?" I heard Kei call as he made his way over here.

"Kei, I didn't know that you were still here!"

"I still am, and apparently Satoshi here is being exactly like his father, Miroku."

"It's a sad truth, I'll tell ya that," Ushio sighed in regret.

"I heard from my mother and I'm not going to let you travel alone, okay? I'm coming too. I don't want Satoshi being perverted around you, and I know he won't be with you, Ushio."

"How did you know my name?"

"I have dog ears and I can hear more than you can."

"Okay…so, Yuki was it? When do we depart?"

"We'll head out in the morning, is that okay?" I asked them.

The three of them nodded and I was delighted that people that I barely knew are coming with me. Then again…I'm not sure what to expect, considering I've just met them over the course of two days. Oh well, I'll take what I can get.


	6. Chapter 5: Pack Up And Go

_**~Ch.5 Pack Up And Go~**_

I felt someone shaking my shoulder while I slept peacefully. I fluttered my eyes open, only to find Kei, who was still shaking my shoulder. I rubbed my eyes and sat up into sitting position. I yawned loudly and wondered why Kei was waking me up. I looked outside and it was around midnight, by my guessing.

"Kei, what's wrong? Why did you wake me up at around midnight?" I asked him tiredly.

"Don't you have to get ready for our departure in a few hours? You do realize that you have to be equipped with a weapon in order for travel," Kei explained to me, which was basically pointing out the obvious.

"I don't possess a weapon with me at this time, sorry. I need to head back to my time anyway to get stuff in case you guys get hurt."

"Well, I won't be the one easily getting hurt, so you don't have to worry about me, okay? I can live without any medical junk."

"Doesn't matter what you say, I'm still gonna go back and get my stuff."

"Well, what kind of weapon do you want; a sword, bow and arrow, a staff? What do you want to fight demons off with? You're not going to fight them off with just your fists."

"If I tell you what I want, would you let me head back to my time?"

"Yes, and I'll go get that weapon for you while you're gone."

"Fine, I want a sword, okay? Now, I'm gonna go."

I groaned mentally and left Inuyasha and Kagome's home where I slept. I grabbed my backpack before I exited and headed toward the Bone-Eater's well. When I reached inside the forest, I immediately found the well. I rubbed my eyes one more time and jumped into the well. Before I knew it, I arrived in my own time. I climbed up the ladder and exited the small shrine.

I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was midnight here as well. I ran down the stairs of the Higurashi residence and rand up the sidewalk that led to my house. I ran inside and headed directly upstairs, into my room. I walked over to my bathroom and grabbed as many medical supplies as I could. I dropped them all onto my bed and cleared my backpack of my four unused textbooks. I soon stuffed the medical supplies into the bigger part of my backpack.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed a few shirts, pants, skirts, and shoes. I placed them all into the bigger part of my backpack with the medical supplies. I headed downstairs and into the kitchen, hopefully finding some food. I looked into the cupboards and the fridge, only to find expired food. When I closed the fridge door, I noticed there was a note on there. I read it silently to myself and chuckled.

"Go ahead and sell. I probably won't be coming back anyway," I said back at the note.

I crumpled up the note and threw it away. I cursed the person who sent me the note, saying that Hiromi was supposed to pay the rent otherwise I move out. I headed back upstairs and grabbed two other things that are precious to me other than my pendant. I grabbed a picture of my actual family and my brown stuffed bear, and placed it within my backpack.

I placed the straps of the backpack on my shoulders, and carried the backpack on my back downstairs. I soon walked through the front door of my house and took one last look at the place. I sighed and ran toward the Higurashi residence. When I made it up the stairs, I headed toward the small shrine and jumped down the well.

I was at the bottom of the well, and I was wondering to myself how I'm supposed to get out of it. I have a heavy backpack on my back and if I try to lift it over the well, it would fall back on my face. I sighed and tried to climb up the well by using the vines. One of the vines tore off and lost my grip. I thought I was going to fall to the bottom of the well, but I felt someone's hand on my wrist. I looked up and found Kei holding my wrist.

"About time you got back, Yuki. What took you so long? It's almost daybreak," Kei attempted to lecture me. He soon lifted me over the well and stood me on the ground.

"I didn't notice I was gone for that long…" I admitted.

"At least you're back now. By the way, your sword is in the village. I got the most powerful one from my father, which he got from Totosai quite a few years back." Kei told me while we're walking toward the village.

"Why did Inuyasha get a sword like that when he already has his own sword, Tetsusaiga?"

"He passed down Tetsusaiga to me, since I'm going to travel with you. Don't worry; he has another sword he can use until I return. By the way, your sword is called Atsuko."

"Doesn't that mean child of fire?"

"Yeah it does."

I chuckled a little and Kei looked at me weirdly. I rolled my eyes and looked at the sunrise. I was staring at it for quite a while, until Kei snapped my out of it by waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times, and then ran into Kagome and Inuyasha's home. I looked around and saw a bright red handle. I walked up to it and grabbed the handle, which soon appeared to me as a 5'0" sword.

"Damn, the sword is long!" I exclaimed in awe.

"Get used to it, since you're gonna be using it for mostly training," Kei informed me.

"…you're gonna train with me?"

"Of course I am, you're inexperienced and I'm pretty experienced. Satoshi and Ushio will probably help you out as well."

"Kei…sit!"

I looked down at Kei, who has already fell flat on his face. Kei glared at me in anger and I laughed. Soon, Satoshi and Ushio came over to the two of us and looked at us both.

"What was going on here before we arrived?" Satoshi asked me and Kei.

"Oh, it was nothing, Satoshi. Now, shall we go?" I asked the two.

Satoshi and Ushio nodded and we soon started to leave the village.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Kei yelled at the three of us.


	7. Chapter 6: Tell Me

_**~Ch.6 Tell Me~**_

While we were walking, there was an awkward silence between us four. I didn't want to have to keep on walking like this, not talking to one another. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of what to say. Soon, we all stopped nearby a forest and we all looked at each other. I gulped and was just about to say something, but Kei started to talk first.

"Yuki put your backpack down. It's time to start training with your Atsuko," Kei instructed me. I dropped my backpack on the ground and unsheathed my sword.

"It's already time, Kei? I thought we would stop at a village first," Ushio said.

"No, I would suggest staying away from a village while we're training Yuki."

"I see… I know that this question is off-topic, but why didn't we bring Shippo with us?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh, it's because he's become a master at his demon examination. He decided to teach others like him to become a stronger demon than they once were. At least that's what I heard from my mother. Now, Yuki, try to attack me with your sword."

I looked at Kei in bewilderment, but slashed diagonally at him. Once I did that, I saw a fire that escaped from the blade and almost hit Kei. Luckily, he dodged just in time to not be hit with flames. I just looked at my sword in astonishment, while the others looked in slight awe.

"Not bad, Yuki. I see that those lessons of self-defense have paid off," Kei praised me.

"Of course they would've! I'm not gonna be a burden on you guys, so you have nothing to worry about, okay?" I said being brave.

"Don't be ridiculous. As long as you have that Sacred Jewel inside your stomach, we'll be looking out for you too. So, don't act all brave for us, and especially for you, got it?"

"…whatever! Let's keep training, okay?"

Kei looked at me with concern, but shrugged it off. I slashed my sword again at him and blue flames emerged from within Atsuko. I was confused, but Kei dodged them once again. He instructed me to come at him one more time and I did. The same blue flames came out and went toward Kei. He dodged them again, but Kei looked at me with worry.

"Are you okay, Yuki?" Kei asked me.

"I'm fine, Kei. Now, can we go to the next village?" I asked him.

Kei just nodded and all of us went to the next village. But before we could do that, we had to get through a forest in order to be in the village. I noticed that Ushio and Satoshi started discussing on how to find this Akuma person I keep talking about. I just walked slightly behind Kei, who was leading all of us to the next village.

I didn't notice this before, but Kei started to hasten his pace. I wondered why, but me, Satoshi, and Ushio caught up with his pace. While we were walking, I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was starting to turn to sunset. Kei started to quicken his pace again, but this time we couldn't catch up with him. Thankfully though, we didn't need to. We were already at the village.

There were hardly any villagers, so the villagers that were here had us stay at a vacant house. Kei instructed Satoshi to start a fire in the middle of the room, since there was no such thing as fireplaces yet. When he instructed Satoshi to do this, Kei left the house.

"Hey, what's up with Kei? Do you guys know?" I asked Satoshi and Ushio.

"You mean you don't know?" Ushio asked me with a little shock.

"Know what? What are you talking about? If you mean that Kei is a demon, I know that."

"He's a half-demon, Yuki. Just like Inuyasha, he turns human on a certain date. But unlike Inuyasha, he turns into a demon under the full moon," Satoshi informed me.

"Why the hell didn't he tell me?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Ushio nicely suggested.

I nodded and left the house. I looked around and decided to check the back of the house. I soon saw Kei in the full moon's view. But the difference was that he had charcoal black hair that ended at the shoulder blades. The dog ears weren't there and neither were his long nails. His eyes weren't chocolate brown, but they were instead fiercely golden.

Kei looked up at me and I thought I saw his eyes widen slightly at my appearance. I walked toward him and sat beside him, against the outer house walls. I looked up at the moon, and I could feel the eyes of Kei glaring at me. I knew I walked into an awkward situation, but I was planning on breaking this useless silence.

"Why didn't you tell me that you turn into a human under the full moon?" I asked him.

"Why do you think so?" Kei asked me.

"You were too stubborn to admit this… Were you hoping to become a full demon?"

"Maybe…I'm still not sure yet. Now, why are you so intent on protecting all of us? We can clearly protect ourselves, if you can't see that."

"I know that you guys can protect yourselves."

"Then why keep on saying that you're a burden towards us? You are not a burden in the slightest!"

"I couldn't protect my older brother, okay!"

"…why did you tell my mother you had no siblings? Don't ask how I know, because you know the answer to that question."

"I don't even know myself…now I feel really bad on lying about having a brother…Hikaru…"

I brought my knees toward my chest and rested my head upon them. I explained about what happened to Hikaru. On the way to school when I was 15 and Hikaru being 18, we were walking across the street. I was soon being pushed out of the way when Hikaru got hit by car. When he was transferred to the hospital, I heard from the doctors that he might not make it. That's when I jumped to conclusions and thought of him to be dead.

Now it's been a year later and I'm still fully intent that Hikaru isn't alive today. All this time I've believed that the accident was my fault. No matter what anyone said, I still felt guilty. My train of thought was lost when I felt someone pulling me towards them. I looked up to find Kei holding me.

"K-Kei…what are you…?" I asked awkwardly.

"…none of this is your fault, Yuki. Don't feel guilty anymore, got it?" Kei said to me while looking away.

"Kei…thank you. You'll be a good big brother…"

"W-What are you talking about? Hey, Yuki, wake up! Tell me what you mean by me being an older brother!"


	8. Chapter 7: Love Triangle

_**~Ch.7 Love Triangle~**_

A few days have now gone by and Kei won't stop asking what I meant by him being an older brother. I don't think I was supposed to say anything about Kagome having another kid. Oh well, I guess he would have to find out sooner or later. I think if he asks me that question one more time, I'm gonna have to say sit and leave him.

Right now, we were walking along the side of a mountain, still having no clue on where Akuma is. The sun was just about to set, so we had to find some shelter. Thankfully, we found a cave nearby, so we all went inside. Kei and Satoshi went outside of the cave to get some wood, leaving me and Ushio alone in a cave.

"So, Yuki…could you tell me what your world is like?" Ushio asked me.

"Well…there are buildings, cars, schools, different clothing, and no demons," I summarized.

"…wow…" Ushio said, amazed and confused on what I had just said.

"So…do you like anyone? You know, back at home?" I asked her.

"No…no one really interests me back at home. What about you, Yuki? Do you like anyone back in your time? What about here?"

"…m-maybe here…"

"Really, now, tell me who he is!"

"I don't want to! Besides, I doubt he even likes me back."

Kei and Satoshi came back inside the cave before Ushio could keep on questioning me. I noticed that they had a lot of firewood, so I took some. Kei instructed me to set the firewood I had to the side, since we might need it for later. I placed the firewood against the walls of the cave; and Satoshi placed the firewood in the middle.

I brought out my Atsuko and slashed it against the wood. The wood started to turn into flames, so we wouldn't waste our breath in starting a fire by hand. We all gathered around the fire, since it was starting to turn into night and get cold. We all talked about how we're going to find Akuma, since we still had no leads on finding him yet. I sighed in disappointment on why Akuma hasn't appeared yet.

Another few minutes went by and Ushio and Satoshi already fell asleep. I leaned against the rocky wall and tried to fall asleep. I opened one eye and noticed that everyone else has fallen asleep but me. I sighed and walked outside of the cave, hoping to clear my head. I leaned against the rock wall and looked up at the night sky. Before I could go more into my thoughts, I heard wolves howling.

I grabbed the handle of my Atsuko, just in case something dangerous came. I noticed that the howling started to get closer, and I got more cautious. I soon heard a gust of wind coming this way, and I prepared myself for the worse. I looked to my right and I saw a small twister coming towards me. The twister soon disappeared and I saw a teenage boy about my age replacing the twister.

The boy has a high black pony-tail, blue eyes, and pointed ears. He wore a black fitted torso, with the chest plate being the color of silver, and the short sleeves being of white fur. He also wore a white fur kilt that reached mid-thigh, small white fur arm warmers, white fur leggings, and a white fur hair tie. Also, he was barefoot, had sharp claws, and was partially tan. He appeared to be about 17 and he was 5'8", about the same height as Kei.

"What's a lady like you doing out here in the mountains?" the boy asked me kindly.

"On the search for someone…now don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked him coldly, hoping he would go away.

"Yeah, I do. But now I'm here with you~"

"T-That's not at all what I meant!"

The boy backed me up against the rock wall and looked at me from head to toe. I tried to escape his grasp, but he immediately grabbed my hands and kissed them both. I blushed at his crazy and hardly flattering behavior. I took my hands out of my grasp and headed back near the cave. The boy had caught me again and grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, Riku, don't you think that's enough for one day? Why must you harass the girl?" a teenage girl asked the boy in front of me, Riku.

"Hey, I'm the one that decided that I was going to make her my woman, so, butt out, Hoshi!" Riku exclaimed at the girl, Hoshi.

Hoshi had shoulder length, fiery red hair. She had blue eyes, pointed ears, and slightly sharp claws. Hoshi wore a black tube top that covered her chest, with the rest of her stomach covered in a tight white shirt. The short sleeves were a sandy colored fur, as well as her arm warmers, a skirt that ended mid-thigh, and leg warmers. She was barefoot as well, and appeared to be 15. Hoshi seemed to be about 5'5", only an inch taller than me, and was partially tan as well.

"I can't butt out on stuff that you won't stop being sexual at! Did this girl _say_ that she was going to be your woman? Do you even know her name?" Hoshi asked him, slightly teasing.

"Shut up, Hoshi! I was getting to that! Now then, what may your name be, miss?" Riku tried to charm me.

"…Kei!" I exclaimed.

"Your name's Kei? That's a strange name…" Riku said before getting knocked over by Kei.

"That's my name you dumbass! Now, what did you to Yuki?" Kei shouted angrily.

"So her name's Yuki~ now I know for sure not to give up on her!"

"Not again, Riku… I'm so sorry about my stupid brother's behavior. Now, let's head on home, where you will be in trouble trying to hook up with a human girl!" Hoshi exclaimed.

"But, Hoshi, our father did the same thing to that Kagome person before marrying mother!"

"That was before! She's with Inuyasha, and our father gladly chose our mother. Now, let's go and see what your consequences are! Nice to meet you guys!"

Hoshi walked off while dragging Riku by his ears, soon turning into a twister and running off. Kei and I were just confused by what had just happened. We looked at one another and we headed back inside the cave. When we walked in, Satoshi and Ushio were still asleep, thank God! I sat down by the rock wall, and I noticed Kei sitting by me.

"I wonder what the hell that was about…" I thought aloud.

"Who knows…and since they mentioned their father trying to win over my mother, then their parents must be Koga and Ayame. No wonder, they look just like 'em," Kei explained.

"I see…"

"Yuki, are you interested in Riku?"

"Hell no, I'm not interested in him! If he tries to win over women like that, then, just, no!"

"Okay, I get your point! Now, get to sleep, we have a lot of ground to cover if we're going to find Akuma."

I nodded and leaned against the rock wall to fall asleep. I hadn't noticed that I lay on Kei's shoulder, but I didn't care. All I'm thinking about is the encounter with Riku and Hoshi. I soon thought about Akuma and tried to figure out ways of finding his hideout. Soon enough, I had another dream about him.


	9. Chapter 8: New Ally

_**~Ch.8 New Ally~**_

I soon woke up screaming, which woke everyone else from their peaceful slumber. I panted and noticed I was sweating slightly. I looked outside and noticed it was morning anyway, so I sighed. The others tired asking me what my dream was about this time, but I didn't answer them. They had asked more than once and I was tempted to make them all sit, but there was only one out of three that could.

Weirdly enough, I heard a strong gust of wind coming toward the cave where we stayed. The wind came closer, and I saw what appeared to be a twister come in. The twister disappeared and replaced its presence with Riku from the other night. Cowering behind him was his younger sister, Hoshi. Almost immediately, Satoshi got up and walked over to Hoshi. Man, could get this guy get a break?

"Satoshi…please, not this again," I said in annoyance.

"What're you talking about, Yuki?" Hoshi asked me in confusion.

"Don't mind her, miss. Now, would you mind telling me your name?" Satoshi charmed.

"The name's Riku and I would appreciate it if you would keep your hands off of my little sister," Riku started to threaten while getting in front of Hoshi.

"Well, if it isn't you again, stupid wolf. Why the hells are you here, anyway?" Kei asked Riku.

"I was on my way in searching for Akuma until I heard my Yuki scream."

"I'm not by any means yours, Riku!" I exclaimed coldly.

I looked over at Satoshi and Ushio, who looked very confused by this encounter. I remembered that the two hadn't met Riku and Hoshi last night. While Kei and Riku started to argue, I told them about last night's encounter. Also, while I was telling the story, Satoshi couldn't stop looking at Hoshi.

I looked over at Kei and Riku, who were still arguing. They were starting to get on my nerves, but before I could even say 'sit', a very loud slap echoed throughout the cave. All of us turned to Satoshi and Ushio. She apparently slapped Satoshi right in the face, probably to get him out of his lovesick trance. At least everyone finally shut up for now.

"What was that for, Ushio?" Satoshi shouted at his sister, who seemed very shocked.

"Stop being so lovesick, okay?" Ushio shouted back, making Satoshi fluster.

"…anyway, what brings you here, Riku and Hoshi?" I asked the two in a serious tone.

"As I was saying, I was on the hunt for Akuma. I thought that Akuma had come to you guys when I heard Yuki scream," Riku explained.

"How do you know of Akuma? Do you hold some kind of grudge against him?" Satoshi asked him in a serious manner, for once.

"Yeah, I hold a grudge. He killed our pack of wolves one day in the forest! No one does that to my comrades!"

"So what about you guys? Do you hold a grudge against Akuma?" Hoshi asked us four.

"Yeah…he's been torturing me while I dream, coming after me because I have the Sacred Jewel in my stomach, and I hate putting my friends in danger… Also, he took my foster mother…" I explained.

I looked at everyone and they looked at me with a worried expression on their faces. I gave them all a confused look, but they didn't talk at all for a while. I already knew it was going to be another one of those awkward moments, but I didn't expect it to be _this_ awkward. I was just about to break the silence, but Hoshi decided to do it for me.

"Looks like we both have a goal, Yuki. Say…could I join you guys?" Hoshi asked us four with adorable begging eyes.

"Why do you want to join us? Wouldn't you be with Koga and Ayame, your parents?" Kei asked suddenly.

"Our parents asked us both to find reinforcements to get revenge for our wolves. Also, if one of us asks first, the other has to stay behind and look after the others. I'm sorry, Riku, but you have to stay here."

"No, why can't you stay here? You're still too young and I want to be with my Yuki!" Riku objected.

"Quit complaining and go back home, Riku! Besides, you can't have Yuki because she likes someone else other than you and he happens to be in this room~"

Riku's eyes showed frustration and confusion. He got up and shot Kei a death glare, and soon left the cave without another word. I was slightly confused and full with relief that Riku left all of us alone. I thanked Hoshi for driving Riku away, and she just laughed. Hoshi explained that's how she always drives her brother away, by revealing something that he could never accomplish.

I grabbed my backpack and saw everyone else get up as well. We all soon started to depart from the safety of the cave, and started walking towards the nearest village. I looked back at Hoshi, who was smiling like she was thankful for joining us. I giggled lightly, hoping no one would hear, but Kei and Hoshi did. They both gave me confused looks, which made me laugh even more.

"What the hell is so funny?" Kei asked stubbornly.

"Hoshi looks happy to come with us, aren't ya?" I asked her.

"So what if I am? I actually get to have freedom!" Hoshi exclaims.

"I can't argue there. Say, have you ever seen Akuma in person?"

"Yeah…almost the spitting image of Naraku, but the only difference is Akuma's more dangerous and cruel than Naraku. I still know his scent, and we're not too far from it. He reeks of miasma."

"Would he happen to be near the village?"

"Yeah, and it's the forest ahead of the village. That's where he might be hiding. By the way, what are your guy's grudges against him anyway?"

"…I'd rather not talk about it now, okay? Let's just get to the village," Kei spoke up, leaving all of us speechless.

Hoshi looked at him in confusion, but shrugged it off. I looked at him and decided to walk next to him. I patted his shoulder, reassuring that it's going to be okay. I used to do this for Hiromi; whenever she had bad days or stuff that she didn't want to say, I always either gave her a hug or a pat on the shoulder. I don't know why I do this, but I just felt the need to. Soon enough, we were already in the village.


	10. Chapter 9: Threats

_**~Ch.9 Threats~**_

When we walked into the village, we were immediately guarded against the villagers with weapons pointing at us. We were all bewildered by their actions, but they took us into a mansion. We were all at the entrance grounds, having all of us waiting for their lord to come out and see us. I looked over at Kei, and he was starting to get pissed off. I tugged lightly on his clothing of fire rat, and kept him calm for the time being.

After what seemed like forever, the lord of this village came out. I looked up at the lord and gasped. The lord had piercing blood red eyes and had short charcoal black hair that went wild. He wore a dark kimono and he was fair skinned. He appeared in his mid-twenties and had something sinister about him. I recognized him from my last dream and the dream of when I first came here. He's got to be Akuma!

"Welcome, travelers. I hope that these villagers have done nothing to taint your welcome," the lord that I think is Akuma greeted us.

"They pointed weapons at us! Why were they doing that?" Kei slightly shouted to the lord.

"You see, this village has been attacked by many demons. Ever since I came, the demons have appeared less, but they'd suggest I stay."

"It makes sense, considering we have two demons with us," Satoshi thought over aloud.

"Yes, it would appear so. Now, you may stay in this village for as long as you'd like. If I could do anything for you, please let me know."

"Actually, have you seen a demon by the name of Akuma?" Ushio asked the lord.

"No, I haven't seen the likes of him. You may stay in my mansion, if you wish."

"We'd be most appreciative, thank you."

The lord nodded and headed inside of his mansion. Satoshi, Ushio, Hoshi, and Kei started to head into the mansion. I didn't want them to know what I'm feeling, so I hesitantly followed them into the lord's mansion. I looked outside and noticed the sky turning bright orange, so the four went into separate rooms of their choosing. I walked to Hoshi's room, and I opened and closed the door.

"Yuki, what is it?" Hoshi asked me.

"Have you detected the scent of Akuma ever since you got here?" I asked her.

"Actually, no, I haven't. That's really odd…but I'll worry about it tomorrow. Good night, Yuki."

I nodded and left her room quietly. I looked around and eventually I found the lord's room. I knocked on it quietly, and he allowed me in. I opened and closed the door behind me and sat down in front of him. I looked at him in the eye, still getting goose bumps from looking into his blood red eyes of his.

"Hello, miss. It seems late for you to visit me. Do you want to ask me something?" the lord asked me.

"Yeah…I might be wrong, but I have to be sure of something," I thought aloud.

"What might that be?"

"Are you the demon Akuma; the one from my horrific nightmares?"

I looked at the lord, hoping that I would be wrong of my accusation. But when I looked into his eyes, they were once kind. Now they showed evil, something that he didn't reveal to the others. The lord got up and grabbed my throat, preventing me to shout for help. I looked down at him and gave me an evil smirk.

"It seems you're the only one that figured this out, Yuki. You are right, I am the one and only Akuma, the last incarnation of Naraku," the 'lord' introduced.

"H-How come…H-Hoshi a-and Kei…c-couldn't s-sense…y-your demonic a-aura?" I struggled to say, hardly having any air to breath.

"I placed an invisible barrier around myself, not giving away my scent or demonic aura. But since you're the only one that knows what I look like now, the others thought I was a simple lord."

"I-I'll t-tell…t-the others…!"

"Not unless I tell you that if you say anything to the others, I'll kill Hiromi, and possibly the one you hold most dear, Kei."

"D-Damn you…!"

"Now, I would suggest heading off to bed, like the good little wench you are. Meet me at noon tomorrow, no distractions."

Akuma threw me on the ground, leaving me almost choking. I gasped for most of my air and exited his room, heading into mine. I sat down and brought my knees to my chest, laying my head upon them. I couldn't believe that neither Hoshi nor Kei has picked up his aura, and above all, pretending to be a lord. Now, he's threated to kill my foster mom and Kei.

I wasn't in the mood to fall asleep, so I left my room. I walked across the hall and knocked on Kei's door. I heard him mumbling on letting me in, and I walked in and closed the door behind me. I looked at Kei and he looked like he was still trying to fall asleep. But that soon changed when I didn't look at him directly in the eye.

"Yuki, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Kei asked me, worry filling his voice.

"I'm fine…just tired…" I said pretending to be tired.

"…what're those red marks around your neck? Don't try to lie to me, Yuki."

"I can't tell you, Kei…"

"Why the hell can't you tell me? I noticed that you took some time getting in here before the sun went down. I smelt your fear and nervousness, and now I smell mostly fear. Now tell me what's going on!"

"…t-the lord…h-he's…he's the one…"

"Huh? What do you mean he's the one?"

"Figure it out…tell me when you do in the morning, okay?"

Before Kei could talk any more, I lay down on his floor and decided to slumber here. I wasn't in the mood to sleep alone, especially since my encounter with Akuma. I would've gone into Ushio's or Hoshi's rooms, but I hadn't gotten to really know them that well. For Satoshi, he's just a pervert, so he's out of the question. I felt right now that Kei is the one I can trust. I do trust Satoshi, Ushio, and Hoshi, but I feel like I've dragged them into my mess.

Also, I wanted to know what kind of grudge that Kei had against Akuma. I also wondered what Satoshi and Ushio had grudges against Akuma for. Until they tell me or I figure it out, I would just have to wait. Still wondering to myself, I drifted off to sleep, this time with no dream of Akuma. But my nightmare will begin at noon tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 10: Good Start, Bad Finish

_**~Ch.10 Good Start, Bad Finish~**_

I awoke the next morning with Kei glaring at me. I blinked a few times at him, and then I rubbed my eyes. I hoped I was still dreaming, but Kei was still glaring at me. I sat up in a sitting position, eventually bringing my eyes to Kei's glare. He pointed at my neck and I think he was referring that I still had the red mark of Akuma, almost being choked.

"Is the red mark still there?" I asked him, still sounding tired.

"Yes it is, and you didn't tell me what you meant by the lord being the one. But I have a pretty good guess," Kei said while looking at my red mark.

"What do you think I meant?"

"The lord isn't who we think he is."

"Let me ask you something, Kei. Do you detect Akuma's scent at all? You know, do you smell a demonic aura?"

"No, I haven't detected anything like that. I'm guessing Hoshi hasn't either, or we wouldn't be in here now."

"I see…let's meet up with the others, then."

I got up and started to leave Kei's room. Before I could leave his room officially, Kei grabbed my hand and pulled me down into sitting position. I was about to yell at him for making me fall, but he had a distant and serious look on his face. I soon saw his eyes slightly widen at what he might be thinking about. I wanted to ask what he was thinking about, but he already beat me to it.

"Yuki…the lord…is he Akuma?" Kei asked me a little hesitantly.

"…you figured it out, Kei…" I said in a hushed tone.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me last night?"

"H-He threatened to kill…you and Hiromi…if I did tell anyone…" I said in a very low whisper.

"Damn that bastard to hell! We're leaving after we tell the others. I'll take care of him."

"Kei, please don't! It's the Sacred Jewel that he wants, not you or anyone else! I'll be the one taking care of him…it's my fault anyway, for coming here in the first place."

Before Kei could convince me otherwise, I immediately left his room. I ran out of the mansion and into the entrance grounds. I soon found Akuma at the entrance gates, and he motioned me to follow him. I looked back, made sure no one was following me, and I soon started to follow him.

Akuma had me follow him deep into a forest, far away from the village itself. We both soon stopped walking and faced one another at a reasonable distance. I noticed him giving me the same evil smirk from last night. I unsheathed my Atsuko and got into my battle stance. Akuma just laughed at me, and I started to get more irritated.

"What the hell's so funny, Akuma?" I yelled at him.

"Have you told anyone of our meeting last night?" Akuma asked me.

"I haven't told a soul."

"I see my hand mark is still upon your neck."

"Of course it's still there, it hurt like hell! Why the hell did you want to bring me out here anyways?"

"I wanted you out here so I can finally take the Sacred Jewel out of your stomach. I'll probably win and kill Hiromi."

"You bastard, where is she?"

"She's at the base of Mount Hakurei, where she's being watched by my most powerful demon. As long as she's good, then she won't be harmed in the slightest."

"Damn you!"

I soon charged at him with my Atsuko, and then started to slash at him. I noticed that orange flames came out from within the sword. Akuma almost got hit with it, but dodged at the very last second at lightning speed. I didn't stop slashing at Akuma with my sword, which he dodged every single time. I noticed that there were hardly any trees around us, so I couldn't burn the forest down.

Akuma finally had his chance to attack, and all I saw were demon tentacles coming straight at me. The tentacle was wrapped around entire body, having me in a tight hold. I had my hair hide most of my face, having Akuma believe that I was defeated. I smirked underneath my hair and used all of my strength to slice through the tentacle by my Atsuko. I heard Akuma scream in pain, and I chuckled lightly to myself.

I sliced his other tentacle as well, making Akuma back up. I was about to congratulate myself, but I noticed his tentacles transform into demon arms. The arms were scaly and the claws were very sharp. I cursed under my breath and tried to back away from the demon arms. The arm knocked Atsuko from my hands, and I soon backed up into a tree. The arm slashed its claws deep into my stomach, making me shriek out in pain and fall to the ground. I looked down and noticed that the Sacred Jewel was on the other side of my stomach.

"Damn it, I was so close into getting that jewel. Oh well, once more!" Akuma exclaimed while beginning to charge at my stomach.

Before I could feel the treacherous impact, I noticed someone getting in front of me, holding the demon arm back. I looked up and noticed Kei was keeping the arm back by his Tetsusaiga. I looked over and saw Satoshi, Ushio, and Hoshi charging at Akuma. I clutched my stomach with both of my arms, hopefully to stop it from bleeding.

"What the hell were you thinking, Yuki? Why would you go into battle by yourself?" Kei lectured me.

"Yuki, we will fight again…probably without any interference!" Akuma exclaimed at me before disappearing in miasma.

"D-Damn him…I was s-starting to get him…b-but…he was a c-coward and f-fled…" I said weakly.

"Yuki… Hoshi, get Yuki's backpack and meet us back at my parent's village! Satoshi, Ushio, lead Hoshi the way! I'll meet you guys there," Kei instructed the three of them. The three nodded and soon headed off.

"Kei…I'm sorry…"

"Don't talk for a while, okay? You need to save your strength. By the way…you fought pretty well on my way over here."

"…thank you…"

I soon passed out from the loss of blood.


	12. Chapter 11: Long Rest

_**~Ch.11 Long Rest~**_

_I see my foster parents, Hiromi and Keiji, waiting for me on the other side of the plain fields. I thought I was seeing things, but I see my older brother, Hikaru. His dark auburn hair and brown eyes were like mine and I could notice them from a far distance. I had forgotten what Keiji looked like, but it didn't matter. I started running towards them, but then I heard my name being called from behind me._

_ I looked back and I saw Kei, who was on the other side of the plain fields. I noticed Satoshi, Ushio, Hoshi, Kagome, and Inuyasha behind him. Kei walked forward a few steps, and I was in the middle of my family and my friends. I kept hearing Hiromi to come with her, and I really wanted to. I soon heard Kei's voice, telling me to go with him. I looked back on my family and I apologized to them._

_ I know that my foster family is all that I've got now. But since I can't see them back in my time, the feudal era is my second home. I started to run towards Kei and the others, with a smile on my face. That smile soon vanished when I started to feel a lot of pain in my stomach. I collapsed on the ground, and I noticed everyone around me was gone. I wanted them all to come back, but the pain in my stomach increased. I wished for myself to be where I was supposed to be._

* * *

I soon awoke from my slumber, and I soon felt the same pain I did back in my dream. I thought for a little bit, and I remembered what had happened to me before I passed out. I was fighting with Akuma, and I was starting to win that fight. But then Akuma had to bring out demon arms with sharp claws, which soon dug deep into my stomach. I then remember Kei and the others coming afterwards, before Akuma could attack me again.

I looked around and no one was in the room with me at the moment. I attempted to sit up into a sitting position, but I groaned in pain as a result. I held my stomach, which was covered in bandages. I was changed into an over-the-shoulder black shirt with a crescent moon on the front of my shirt. I looked down and I noticed that I was wearing dark skinny jeans. I was also in my black converse, and I was still wearing my pendant. Whoever dressed me did a pretty good job.

I looked over towards the doorway, which was actually a curtain, and it started to move. I heard some voices outside, but I was too tired to make out what the people were saying. The curtain finally opened to reveal Kagome, whose expression turned from gloomy to happiness. She immediately sat down next to me and called a variety of people. I looked at her and I noticed she was starting to tear up. What the hell happened when I slept?

"K-Kagome…" I said hoarsely.

"You're finally awake, Yuki! I thought you weren't going to wake up!" Kagome exclaimed in happiness.

"W-What do you m-mean…? H-How long was I-I asleep?" I asked while trying to regain my voice back.

"I don't know, but remember how it was still warm out when you passed out? Well…it's starting to snow. So, you've been asleep for quite a few months, Yuki."

"W-What…!"

"Yeah…everyone was really worried that you wouldn't wake up. We would've taken you back to your time to get you healed by doctors. But since we're not sure who else could go with you, so we decided to nurse you to health."

I nodded in agreement. I can't believe it's already winter. Since I got here around August, I'm guessing it must be December. I can't believe that much time has passed. I tried sitting up again, but Kagome gently forced me to lie back down. I asked her who dressed me, and she said it was her and occasionally Ushio, Sakura, Sango, and Hoshi. I asked her where the others were, and she said that they were all out trying to find some food.

I noticed the curtain moving again and this time Inuyasha came in. He was shocked that I was awake, since I saw his eyes widen slightly. He sat down by me and patted my head. I asked him where Kei is, and he said that he's still getting food with Satoshi, Miroku, and Riku. I was shocked that Riku came, but then he told me that Koga and Ayame came as well. Inuyasha told me when Riku found out, he told his parents, and forced them to come.

"Damn…I must've missed a whole bunch, huh?" I said, getting my voice back.

"Yeah, you kind of did. Satoshi wouldn't stop being a pervert to Hoshi. Riku kept on trying to see you, but Kei always kept him out. Speaking of them, they should be back in any second," Kagome informed me. I soon saw the curtain move again, this time Kei coming in.

"Y-Yuki…you're awake…!" Kei exclaimed, speechless.

"Yeah…I guess I am," I said back with a little laugh.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone, since I can't get the rest to come in here and visit you," Kagome casually said while dragging Inuyasha out of their home.

"Okay… Is it really snowing?"

"Yeah, it is. It's already winter…been quite a while since you slept. You're lucky that there have been no sightings of Akuma anywhere," Kei said while sitting next to me.

"Thank God…how bad is my stomach?"

"It was pretty bad…Kagome could see the Sacred Jewel from within you…so in order for you to be safer than before, she removed it."

"What do you mean she removed it? Where the hell is it now?" I slightly shouted at him.

"Look next to you. It's decorated within a necklace from the past, I think." I looked next to me and he was right. The Sacred Jewel is now in a necklace form.

"…Kei? What grudge do you hold against Akuma?"

"…a long time ago, back when I was around ten, I often snuck out of the village. One day when I was sneaking out, I saw a kid in a forest. Turns out, he was a half demon, just like me. The boy appeared human, but had cat ears, so he was a cat half demon. Anyway, we've been visiting one another for quite a few weeks, getting to know one another. His name was Natsume and he was my best friend.

"One day while we were visiting again, Akuma appeared to us as a teenager. He offered to take us home, but we both said no, considering that it was still daylight out. Akuma just gave us a sly smirk and brought out his sword. I tried to get Natsume away from him, but before I could even do that, Akuma killed Natsume right in front of me. Akuma lifted me up by my hair and told me, 'You will be next…' I guess he didn't kill me right then and there because he thought I was going to kill myself for losing my best friend."

"Kei…I'm so sorry…"

I sat up into a sitting position, and hugged Kei. I don't care how my condition was now. Kei just told me why he agreed to come with me in search of Akuma, and since he got me to open up, I got him to open up as well. I felt his arms wrap themselves around my back, and he hugged me back. We stayed like that for a while until someone else came through the curtain. That person had to be Riku.

"What was going on in here? Why are you touching my Yuki?" Riku immediately asked.

"I'm not yours, Riku!" I exclaimed at him.

"Why don't you just leave us alone? She's basically mine because she always travels with me and not you," Kei pointed out.

Riku had his mouth gaped wide open and soon stormed out. Kei and I looked at one another and we laughed at Riku's reaction. Kei helped me lie back down and I soon fell asleep after making sure Kei wasn't going to leave.


	13. Chapter 12: You're Here

_**~Ch.12 You're Here~**_

After another day, my stomach is slowly progressing in getting better. Kagome and the others are trying to make me stay lying down, but I kept on ignoring their requests. I always went outside to watch the gentle snow fall slowly to the ground. I made sure not to get caught, so I would lie back down on the small bed before anyone got back.

Right now, everyone's left the hut and I soon rose up into a standing position. I used my Atsuko as a walking stick, to help me get over to the doorway. I peeked out the curtain and started making my escape. I started walking around the village and noticed there were hardly any people out. I sighed in relief and started dragging my feet to the forest of where I first arrived at; where I came out of the Bone-Eater's well.

Eventually, I made my way there, and I brought myself to the ledge of the well. I looked down and I only saw darkness within. I only thought of memories of Hiromi, Hikaru, and visiting Souta every now and then. Those were the only good memories I had. School was a pain in the ass because people wouldn't stop picking on me, mocking me, and all that other crap. Before I could go into more thought, I heard someone coming from behind me.

"What're you doing by the well? Are you thinking about going back to your time?" I heard Kei ask me. I turned around to face him.

"Just to see what's happened while I was gone is all. Why don't you come with me?" I asked him.

"…now that I think about it, I don't think I've tried going through the well. Eh, why not? Let's give it a go!"

I giggled a little at Kei's eagerness. Kei knelt down with his back facing me and motioned me to get on his back. I walked over and I gently got on his back. He easily lifted me up, and we soon proceeded in going down the Bone-Eater's well. I soon saw the blue light that surrounded me from before and soon that light vanished. When I looked again, Kei was still here. I figured Kei noticed this too, since he looked around the well in confusion.

Kei soon jumped from out of the well and went out of the shrine, still carrying me. I looked around and noticed that it was snowing slightly harder than the feudal era was. Kei looked around and noticed Souta's house in front of us. He ran up to the door and started knocking nonstop. I tried to make Kei stop knocking, but the door soon opened to reveal Souta, around in his mid-twenties.

"Ah, Souta, it's good to see you again!" I exclaimed with joy.

"Yuki, where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while!" Souta said in shock.

"So this must be Souta!" Kei said in astonishment.

"Um…Yuki, who's your friend? Why are you on his back?"

"Souta, this is Kei. Kei, this is your mother's brother, Souta. That would mean that Souta's your uncle, Kei!" I pointed out.

"So Kagome had a kid! Is she doing okay?"

"She's doing great! She has another child on the way!"

"Are you serious?"

As I told Souta of Kagome and Inuyasha's new baby coming, Kei laid me down on the couch and started looking around the place. I told him why Kei was carrying me when we came at the door. I also told him what recently happened, but when I told him about Naraku, he looked a little confused. But after a while, I guess he finally got who I was talking about. When I got to the conclusion, I guess Souta finally got the whole ordeal.

I noticed that Kei had been gone for quite a while, so I got up from off the couch when Souta wasn't looking. Once I had gotten up, I started venturing through Souta's house. I slowly walked up the stairs and almost slipped on a few. I got to the second floor and saw a shadow in one of the rooms. I headed to my left, towards the shadow, and walked into the room. Surprisingly, Kei was there and admiring what was in the room.

"This used to be mother's room…" Kei said in awe.

"You could smell her scent, right?" I asked him while leaning against the door frame.

"Y-Yuki, what're you doing off the couch?"

"I got worried, okay? You must've been looking around here for a while, so I decided what held you up."

"I see…let's get you back on the couch, okay?"

"I don't want to lie back down on the couch! Besides…I want to check one more thing before we head back to the feudal era."

"What might that be?"

"Going to see who's living my house now."

Kei looked at me with a curious expression on his face. I smiled a little at him, and started leaving Kagome's old room. Before I could go down the stairs, Kei lightly grabbed my arm and motioned me to get on his back. I got on his back and Kei started to head back into Kagome's room. I started to wonder why he went back to her room, but I soon realized when he opened up her window and jumped out.

We soon landed safely on the ground and started heading away from the house, down the treacherous steps. Kei soon started jumping from roof to roof until we finally got to my place. Kei jumped down in front of my house door and kicks it down with his foot. I sighed as I probably knew that he would do something like this. I soon heard someone running toward the broken door from inside the house.

"What the hell's going on here? Wait…is that you, Yuki?" a man's voice asked me.

"Yes, I'm Yuki…who are you?" I asked the man inside my home, still being in Kei's back.

"Don't you remember me, Yuki? It's me, Keiji Ayame. I returned from America to be with Hiromi again. Where is she? Where's Hikaru?"

"…Keiji…"


	14. Chapter 13: Thought Wrong

_**~Ch.13 Thought Wrong~**_

After Keiji got me and Kei inside the house, I told him everything related to Hiromi. I told him about Akuma capturing Hiromi while I was still in the feudal era. I also told him about where she was right now and how only certain people can go to the feudal era. Keiji seemed angry and upset over the loss of Hiromi, but I reassured him that I'll get her back from that stupid bastard.

I told him about Hikaru, my brother, and how I thought he was dead after a car accident. When Keiji asked for more details, I just told him in a hushed whisper that I heard from the doctors about him not making it. Keiji stood up from the couch that he was sitting in, and walked towards me and Kei. Keiji knelt down to my level and patted my head softly.

"Do you want to see him?" my foster father asked me.

"W-What do you mean…?" I asked him, my voice quavering.

"You just think that he's dead, right? Well, why not see for yourself? He could still be alive, and he could still be in the hospital."

"B-But…"

"We're going, okay? But first, you guys must be starving! I'll cook up something to eat… Also, who are you, the one with strange dog ears?"

"…my name's Kei and I'm a half demon from the feudal era," Kei introduced.

Keiji looked over at Kei and started reaching for his head. His hands soon got closer to Kei's ears, and decided to touch them. Kei started to look irritated, and I thought I heard a low growl coming from him. I laughed nervously as Keiji started to walk into the kitchen. I was about to ask him if the house was ever sold, but then again, Keiji came back, so that would mean that the house isn't for sale anymore.

Keiji had short, messy, chocolate brown hair that went well with his bright blue eyes of his. He usually wore a t-shirt of any color and also wore dark jeans, with or without holes in them. Keiji wore dark sneakers and always kept a ring on his ring finger. Even though he was 27, he's always been treating Hiromi like she's his world, with her being two years younger than him. He was partially tan and he was about 6 feet tall.

I looked over at Kei, and he was still irritated on Keiji touching his ears. I giggled a little and put my hand on his ear. I rubbed it gently and I thought I heard him purring. I had a confused expression on my face and looked at Kei. I noticed he was blushing and purring at the same time. Kei actually looked peaceful when I was doing this, surprisingly. I slowly removed my hand away from his ear and he appeared in a daze after I did this.

"Kei…? Are you in your fantasy land?" I asked him while waving my hand in front of his face.

"Huh…what did you just say?" Kei asked me, finally coming to his senses.

"Jeez Kei, what am I going to do with you?"

Kei gave me a confused look and I just laughed at him. Keiji finally called us into the kitchen to eat. I sat down around the small table, Keiji sat across from me, and Kei sat next to me. I looked over at Kei and he was already clueless on probably what the food was. I sighed and told him that the food on the plate was called spaghetti. I warned him to blow on it first, because it was hot. After taking a bite, Kei soon started to eat like a pig. I laughed at his actions, and Keiji laughed along with me.

After we all ate, Keiji led me and Kei to the hospital. I was afraid of what I might see, what I might feel, and all that other crap. I looked up behind Kei and he patiently followed my foster father. If Hikaru's been alive all this time, then what the hell was I thinking before? I really wanted to hurry up and get to the hospital before anyone else. I must be really nervous if I'm thinking all of this to myself and not pay attention that Keiji and Kei are talking to one another.

Before I even knew it, we were all at the hospital. I looked over at Kei and he had a weird look on his face. I would've suspected so, since the hospital has many different smells. I looked up at his ears and started to wonder what I was going to do about the adorable dog ears of his. I tugged on Keiji's shirt and pointed at Kei's ears, hoping he would get what I meant. Keiji nodded at me and brought out a black hat. He quickly placed it on top of Kei's head, on top of the ears.

"What the hell?" Kei whispered harshly at me and Keiji.

"We had to hide the fact that you're a half demon, ya know," Keiji whispered back to him.

"Why are we whispering?" I asked the two.

"There's a weird feeling, and it's way too quiet. So, why not blend in?" Keiji answered. We soon walked up to the lady behind the computer.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the lady asked us.

"Hello, miss, we're here to see Hikaru Mori."

"Okay, let me check on here…" the lady started to type up some things on the computer. "Here he is! Hikaru is in room 36D, so that would be on the third floor, second door on your left."

"Thank you so much."

We all soon left the lady attendant and headed towards the elevator. Again, Kei started to freak out, and when the elevator doors closed, he wanted out immediately. I took hold of his hand and grasped it tightly, reassuring him that it'll be okay and for him to calm down. Kei eventually did calm down and soon enough, we were on the third floor and the doors opened for us to exit.

We all walked down the hallway a little bit until we found room 36D. Keiji took the liberty of knocking on the door and waited for a response. I heard a husky voice from the other side of the door allowing us to come in, and I immediately opened the door. I gasped and saw that my brother, Hikaru Mori, is alive and watching Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles on the television.

"H-Hikaru…!" I exclaimed, speechless.

"Yuki… Where the hell have you been?" Hikaru asked me with a smile on his face. "Who might this be beside you, a boyfriend, perhaps? Man, what all have I missed?"

"H-Hikaru…" I said again, but this time I ran up to him and hugged him. "I thought you were dead all this time…! Why didn't you try to call me? Why didn't you let me know that you were okay?"

"The dumbass nurses wouldn't let me use the goddamn phone or any type of communication to get to you. I would've escaped, but there are these stupid security cameras in almost every room, so it feels like I'm cooped up in jail."

"I know the feeling, believe me…by the way, Kei is not my boyfriend!"

"If this guy's not, then why are you blushing redder than Hell itself?"

"S-Shut up, Hikaru, I am not blushing!"

"So, have y'all come to get me out of this living hell?"

I couldn't believe that Hikaru is here in the flesh! I wanted to find out if I was dreaming or not, so that I know whether this was reality. I pinched myself to be sure, and sure enough, all of this is real. If only Hiromi would come be part of the reunion, then that would be worth it. I can't believe what I had thought before was wrong.


	15. Chapter 14: Admitting It

_**~Ch.14 Admitting It~**_

After getting Hikaru out of the hospital and into our house, I announced I was going back to the feudal era with Kei. On the way to the house, Hikaru kept on telling me that Kei's going to be my boyfriend, but I refused to believe it. Kei kept blushing the entire way back, but he didn't say one word about Hikaru's accusations. Keiji just laughed at our pointless arguing, and I just gave up when we got back.

By this time, I was getting more stuff packed up into my backpack while the others were downstairs. I thought about different ways of getting Hiromi back from Akuma, but all of them would've ended up in disaster from my opinion. My thoughts soon drifted back into what Hikaru said before. I bet it would be impossible that I would be Kei's girlfriend, and why would he like me anyways? I just don't see it.

After packing my stuff up, I headed downstairs and kicked the wall, causing the guys to jump in surprise. I laughed at their reactions, which caused me into getting yelled at. When I told Kei I was ready to go, he immediately headed for the door. I was confused by his actions, and yet I still followed him at the same pace. While we were walking, I noticed that Keiji and Hikaru were following us.

"Why the hell are you guys following us?" I asked the two 'stalkers'.

"We wanna see where you guys go from this world into the other!" Keiji exclaimed eagerly.

"I doubt it would matter because you two wouldn't be able to pass through the well anyway," Kei pointed out bluntly.

"So you guys go through a well?" Hikaru asked us.

"Yeah, just so happens we do. Speaking of which, we're already here."

"The Higurashi shrine, huh? I never would've thought."

"Hikaru, you've always been clueless," I sighed.

"Not when it comes to you and Kei!"

"Would you guys give it a rest already?" Keiji interrupted us.

"It's the circle of life, ya know! You can't break it! By the way, Yuki, do you still have that pendant?"

"Yeah, I do and I never took it off. Why?" I asked him.

"I'm just making sure, okay?"

I looked at him confused, but I nodded anyway. Once I opened up the small shrine containing the Bone-Eater's well, I noticed Hikaru and Keiji were surprised that something like this would take me back to feudal Japan. What all would they expect, something like a teleportation device? I mentally laughed to myself at the thought.

Once we all said our goodbyes, Kei jumped in the well and I soon followed. I didn't bother paying attention to the welcoming blue light. All I thought about was what Hikaru kept on saying that I refused to be possibly true. I still have no doubts about what I thought to myself earlier. Besides, I don't even think that he even likes me in _that _way. So what if I did like him? It probably wouldn't mean anything to him.

"Hey, Yuki, we're here. Did you forget anything?" Kei asked me, making me lose my train of thought.

"Let's see…I have my Atsuko, my backpack…I think I'm good!" I said while thinking through.

Kei jumped out of the well and reached his arm down the well to help me up. I took hold of his arm and he soon lifted me up. I thought I felt like I was flying, and while thinking that, I noticed his chocolate brown eyes are exactly like his mother's. I smiled a little which lead me into a trance. I noticed him lightly hitting the top of my head, and I gave him a confused look.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"…d-don't space out on me, okay?" Kei stuttered.

"Okay, doggy~"

"What did you call me?"

I laughed before running away from Kei. I realized Kei wouldn't let my nickname go, so he ran after me. I cursed under my breath as I realized how fast he was. He soon caught up with me and grabbed my arm lightly, but tightly enough that I wouldn't get away. I looked back at him, but instead of an angry expression from my earlier comment, I only saw that his bangs were in front of his eyes. I tried to look through his eyes, but he wouldn't let me.

I looked up at the sky and noticed that the night sky was starting to form. Before I could ask Kei what was wrong, he dragged me to his parents hut. Kei brought me inside and ran out before I could try and ask him again. I looked inside the hut and noticed that Hoshi, Satoshi, and Ushio were inside, replacing the presence of Inuyasha and Kagome. When I first looked at them, they all had worried expressions on their faces.

"Hey guys, what's going on with Kei?" I immediately asked, filled with concern.

"Do you know what tonight's moon is?" Satoshi asked me.

"Um…wouldn't it be the new moon? Why should it be a concern? Kei doesn't turn into a human when there's a full moon, right?"

"Yes, you're correct. However, you know that Inuyasha turns into a demon whenever he's close to unconsciousness or losing the Tetsusaiga, right?"

"…I know that now. But what does that have to do with tonight's new moon?"

"That's the point! Even though Kei turns into a human under the full moon, he doesn't turn into a demon like his father does. He turns into a demon when there's a new moon," Ushio explained.

"What the hell? Why didn't he tell me this when he had the freaking chance? I have to go out there!"

"Don't do that, Yuki! We all know you mean well, but he might really hurt you! I don't think that you saying sit would get him to change back. But it'll be possible to change him back," Hoshi tried to convince me not to go.

"I'm still going to go, no matter what!"

"Why go to such lengths for Kei?"

"…I…love him…"

Before I could hear the other's reactions, I ran out of the hut in order to find Kei. I searched around the village, but there was no sign of him. I could probably think of one other place of where he might be. The forest that contains the Bone-Eater's well, as well as the Tree of Ages. I ran towards that forest and thought of how Hikaru was right about my stupid love life. Ugh, screw you, Hikaru, for being right for once.

I was soon at the forest and I yelled out Kei's name numerous times. Eventually, I heard a low growl coming from one spot in the forest, but I couldn't find where. I called out his name again, which lead him to growl again. I turned to where the growl was coming from and I noticed that it came from the Tree of Ages. I ran towards the tree and immediately saw Kei on the trunk of the tree.

"K-Kei…" I stuttered, speechless.

I looked at Kei and noticed that he had blood red replacing the white in his eyes. Also, in the center of both of his eyes, they were a cerulean blue. On both of his cheeks, he had two lavender slash marks that were parallel to one another. Kei was snarling at me, and I took notice of how his canine teeth were more like fangs. I looked down at his hands and noticed that his fingernails were in the shape of claws, more than they were before.

"K-Kei…do you remember me?" I asked him hesitantly.

I soon noticed him charging at me and knock me to the grass. Kei pinned me down and continued snarling at me. My eyes widened in fear as I notice him beginning to yell out to no one in particular. I tried getting up, but he was much heavier than me, so it would be impossible. I wanted him to change back, but I didn't know how though. I thought about using the sit command, but he would just land on top of me.

I tried thinking of other ways, but none came to mind. I tried getting up again, but that resulted in me getting slapped on my right cheek. I felt some blood trickle down my cheek, but I paid no mind to that. I soon thought of a way to get him to come to his senses, but I doubt that he'll change back. It doesn't hurt to try. I used as much strength as I could to lean up to him. When I got close to his face, I kissed him right at the moment when his lips closed.

_Kei…please change back! If you had told me this sooner…ah, screw that! Just change back so I can tell you I love you, okay?_ I thought to myself.


	16. Chapter 15: Trade

_**~Ch.15 Trade~**_

After a few seconds of kissing Kei, I felt his grip on my wrists from pinning down to the ground lighten. The snarling and growling at me finally stopped and I was relieved. I opened my eyes slightly and noticed that his eyes had returned to normal. Also, I noticed the lavender marks on both sides of his cheeks were gone. I was about to pull away from the kiss, but I felt Kei kissing me back.

We both eventually pulled away, and we finally looked at each other in the eye. The first emotion I saw through Kei's eyes was sadness and regret. I notice Kei raising his hand toward my right cheek and wipe something off. I looked what was on his thumb and noticed it was blood. I almost forgot about him slapping me during his process of being a full demon under the full moon.

"Yuki…why the hell did you try to find me?" Kei asked me in a hushed tone.

"For one, you didn't give me a reason to stay away from you. Second, when Satoshi, Ushio, and Hoshi told me what happens under the full moon, I just had to find you. Why the hell didn't you tell me this sooner?" I asked him, almost yelling at him.

"Well, first off, you were asleep for the past few months. Also, I…was afraid of what you would think of me."

"You're an idiot for thinking that! No matter what kind of person you are, you being a human or demon or in between, you're you! Nothing's going to change that, and I wouldn't stop being with you while having known this fact about you turning into a demon! Stop thinking things like that, okay?"

"…but what if I hurt you or the others?"

"You won't do it intentionally! I know you and you wouldn't hurt any of us on purpose! I love you, alright? So stop thinking like that, okay?"

"Yuki…what did you say to me?"

"Oh shit…f-forget I said anything…!"

I started to laugh nervously while trying to hide my confession and my blushing. I was about to get up and walk away, but Kei lightly grabbed my arm which led me to stay where I was. Kei turned my head to face him and he gave me a quick kiss on the lips, which I gave him a kiss back. We both stood up at the same time and I felt Kei's hand intertwine with mine.

"Wanna head back?" Kei asked me.

"Y-Yeah…" I said while starting to walk with him.

We walked back to the village in silence, but not one of those awkward silences. Once we were back, the sun had already begun to rise. We both walked into the hut of Inuyasha and Kagome, and found Satoshi, Ushio, and Hoshi still inside. Immediately, they were asking questions about what happened, if we were okay, and other crap such as that. But one question that triggered me was if I confessed my love to Kei.

"Yeah, I did confess to Kei…" I said in a hushed tone.

"What did he say to you?" Ushio asked me.

"He kissed me."

"But what did he actually _say_ in response to your confession?"

"Um…"

"Kei…we need to talk out of the hut," Satoshi said while leaving the hut with Kei following.

"…so what's the problem of him not saying anything?" I asked Hoshi and Ushio.

"That might mean that he likes you only as a friend, which leaves you feeling confused and crushed!" Hoshi exclaimed.

I never thought of what Hoshi said to me like that. Then again, I don't know what to think about all of this. My confession to him just came out casually, but I was too late to stop what I was saying. Was he interested in someone else? If he is, why else did he kiss me back? Wouldn't he feel the same way to me? I thought about all of this before, except for the kissing part, towards one person at school. In the end, he rejected me and I never spoke to him again.

Before Ushio and Hoshi could try to talk with me again about this whole love issue, I heard someone screaming outside. I stood up and left the hut, leaving Ushio and Hoshi behind. I looked around and noticed Akuma almost killing a woman with her newborn child. I brought out my Atsuko and swung it directly at Akuma before he had the chance. Akuma jumped back at my sudden flames, and I let the woman and her child head to safety.

"So, it's you again, Yuki. Where might Kei be?" Akuma asked me.

"I don't know, but why the hell should you know anyways?" I snapped at him.

"It's none of your business, Yuki."

"Why would you go to such lengths to capture Hiromi from my time? What more do you want from me?"

"Do you want to make an exchange?"

"What kind of exchange are we talking about?"

Before we could carry out the conversation more, I saw Kei running over to me. He was soon by my side, along with the late arrival of Ushio, Satoshi, and Hoshi. Akuma mentioned something about not fighting for now, and for all of us disposing our weapons. Of course, we refused his command and Akuma didn't mind.

"As I was saying to you, Yuki is the exchange of Hiromi for you along with the jewel. What do you say about that?" Akuma offered me.

"Don't be ridiculous, Akuma! There's no way in hell that Yuki would accept your stupid offer!" Kei shouted at him in my defense.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, Kei. Yuki, you want to see your foster mother again, wouldn't you?"

"…Akuma, please s-show me Hiromi! Show me that she's alright!" I exclaimed to him, which I saw Akuma smirking.

I soon saw Akuma snap his fingers and soon I saw a cloud of miasma next to him. The miasma soon faded and revealed a figure. That figure soon revealed to be Hiromi. She had short, shoulder length, black hair with bangs hiding her forehead. She had bright green eyes that went well with her pale skin. She was only a few inches taller than me, her being 5'6". She's wearing a floral kimono with the color mostly consisting of sky blue.

"There, now I've shown you her. Now, will you reconsider my offer, Yuki?" Akuma asked me while having a scared Hiromi in his grasp.

"…f-fine! Just let Hiromi go and leave my friends alone!" I gave in.

"Yuki, don't do it! What're you thinking?" Satoshi shouted at me, trying to change my mind.

"I just want her and you guys safe…"

"Yuki…"

Before I could go with Akuma, Kei pulled me into a tight embrace. We pulled away an inch or two and he kissed me. I kissed back and we didn't stop this for a few minutes. We soon embraced again and tears were strolling down my cheeks. I felt Kei's hot breath against my ear, and soon I heard those three words that I said to him.

"I love you, Yuki," Kei confessed.

"…I love you too…" I admitted back in a whisper.

"I'll get you back from this bastard, I promise…so we can be together, okay?"

"Yeah… One more thing I should tell you."

"What might that be?"

"Your mother has the Sacred Jewel. Don't let Akuma have it, okay?"

Kei nodded at me and kissed me once more before releasing the embrace. I backed away and walked towards Akuma. Hiromi hugged me and thanked me before heading with Kei and the others. Akuma asked me if I had the jewel still and I told him that I did. There was soon a barrier surrounding us two and we soon levitated upward into the sky. I looked down one last time and found Kei shedding a tear. Before I disappeared, I saw him mouth out:

"I love you and I will get you back!"

I nodded and before I could respond to that, I disappeared with Akuma.


	17. Chapter 16: Infamous Trio Returns

_**~Ch.16 Infamous Trio Returns~**_

The words Kei last said to me have been stuck within my mind ever since I agreed to Akuma's little trade. I agreed to give myself up along with the Sacred Jewel to Akuma, while Hiromi gets to go back home. Too bad for Akuma, because the Sacred Jewel is with Kagome right now, since I no longer have it within my stomach. Thankfully, I still have my Atsuko in case if I ever needed to fight.

Right now, Akuma has not left me out of his sight ever since I went with him. I bet if I had to ask to use the bathroom, he wouldn't let me go alone. I was sitting on the deserted grounds of what used to be Mount Hakurei. I looked up at the gray sky and noticed that it had begun to snow. That was just great because I'm wearing a short sleeved shirt, skinny jeans with rip holes in them, and sneakers. That makes it perfect clothing for the weather…which is not true.

"Cold are we, Yuki?" Akuma teased.

"…whatever, Akuma," I said to him coldly.

"If you're out here for another few hours, you'll slowly die because of this weather."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I can tell what the weather will be. By the looks of it, it'll be snowstorm soon."

"Damn it… Hey, Akuma, can I use the bathroom without you stalking me every single minute of the day?"

"Will you give me the Sacred Jewel?"

"Not on your life. You can go to hell for all I care!"

"Then no, I will not grant you your wish."

I flipped him off while he wasn't looking and turned away from him. I wanted to ask him why we were at the base of Mount Hakurei, but if I do; I'll get a stupid answer from the guy. Man, I wanted to kick his 'friend' so hard right now that he won't get up for a week. That was one of my methods on beating him, but I knew it would probably fail because he never takes down his freaking crimson colored barrier.

I looked throughout the area and only saw emptiness. There were hardly any trees and any grass, which most of the area was covered by snow. I thought I heard someone's voice coming in our direction. I gave up on who the person's voice was because I knew no one knew where I really was, but Hiromi might've known. I heard the person's voice again, and then I saw a small figure within some kind of fog. I saw two other figures, which I assumed they were adults.

The three figures came from within the sudden fog and there were two adults, along with a green-imp like demon. My eyes slightly widened when I saw that the male looked very similar to Inuyasha, only that this male is a full demon. There was a woman with a bright blue kimono with black hair and dark eyes. I immediately thought of Kagome, but I knew it wasn't her. The male demon had long snow-white hair, emotionless golden eyes, long white fur that would appear taller than him, two red marks on both of his cheeks, and a crescent moon on his forehead.

"Well, if it isn't the all mighty Sesshomaru," Akuma introduced.

"Hey, it's _Lord_ Sesshomaru if you're addressing him, Akuma!" the imp shouted in Sesshomaru's defense.

"…Master Jaken? Isn't that the girl who crossed over the well like Kagome used to?" the woman asked the imp named Jaken.

"Let's see…I believe she is, Rin!" Jaken answered.

"Akuma, what exactly are you doing with the girl?" the snow-white haired man, known as Sesshomaru, asked Akuma.

"I believe that's none of your business, Sesshomaru," Akuma replied coldly.

Before Jaken and Rin got a chance to talk back at Akuma, Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword and immediately slashed at Akuma. Before I could get hit, I leaped out of the way of Sesshomaru's attack on Akuma. The bastard soon levitated in the air with the help of his stupid barrier. Akuma tried to get me, but Sesshomaru tried to attack him again, which still didn't work. Akuma cursed under his breath and soon disappeared.

"Hello, miss? Are you alright?" Rin asked me.

"Y-Yeah…thanks, Sesshomaru," I thanked the full demon.

"How many times do I need to tell you, it's _Lord_ Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked me in a shouting tone.

"Jaken…" Sesshomaru said along with a death glare being directed at him.

"P-Pardon me, my lord, I'm so sorry!"

"Um…what might your name be? Why were you with Akuma?" Rin asked me.

"My name's Yuki. Akuma took me away from Kei and the others all because he thought I had the Sacred Jewel in my possession," I answered.

"The Sacred Jewel has come back?"

"Apparently it has…I really need to get back."

I was about to get up, but I soon felt a hand on my forehead, which so happened to be Rin's. She kept on saying how my forehead was hot, so I must be sick. That was weird, because I felt like I was freezing my ass off. Rin kept on begging Sesshomaru to take me back to their village so I could be treated. Shockingly with no hesitation, Sesshomaru called another demon called Ah-Un, which soon came and had the appearance of a two-headed dragon demon.

Sesshomaru lifted me onto Ah-Un and we all started to head onward through the sky. I noticed there being a lack of an imp demon, and my accusation was right. I heard Jaken kept on telling Sesshomaru to wait, which he refused to do. Sesshomaru was carrying Rin bridal-style, while Rin was trying to hold back a blush that soon crept upon her cheeks.

In no time, we were at the village. As much as I hoped it would be Inuyasha and Kagome's village, it sadly wasn't. I was soon being taken inside one of the huts and laid down on the floor, being covered by a blanket. I was soon being left to be taken care of by Rin, who put a wet rag over my forehead. I looked up at her and noticed she had a ring on her left hand, ring finger.

"Hey Rin… Who gave you that ring?" I asked my care-taker.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru gave me the ring, signifying us being mates," Rin says while blushing.

"That's really sweet. Do you have any kids?"

"Yeah, I have two boys and another on the way. The oldest, who is eighteen, is Haruko; he's just like Lord Sesshomaru, a full demon. The second oldest, who's seventeen, is Maru; he's like me, a human. They're not here because they're off visiting Myoga the flea."

"Good for you… Will I be able to head back soon?"

"As soon as the blizzard clears, you will. But I would be careful of Akuma, however."

"Why's that? I mean, I already know, but why that reason for you?"

"…he had me get a miscarriage, leaving a scar on my stomach. I would've had three, but sadly… Also, no matter how many times Lord Sesshomaru has slain Akuma, he couldn't be killed."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"That means his heart isn't within him. It would have to be somewhere else, or _inside_ someone else."

"Inside someone else…?"

"Correct, I've heard from Lord Sesshomaru that Akuma told him he would not be slain. Thankfully, Akuma accidentally revealed a hint on where his heart might reside. His heart might reside in the Sacred Jewel if it were to return. Now, since the Sacred Jewel has returned, his heart might be inside…"

"What the hell…that's where I heard that voice from…"

"Before you go back, Yuki, please rest as much as you can."

I nodded at Rin and closed my eyes. I remembered what lead me here in the first place. The voice from inside me kept on taunting me ever since I found out of the Sacred Jewel being within my body. Since the jewel isn't within my body anymore, wouldn't it taunt Kagome? I wonder if it has to be within a body to work. Before I knew it, I soon went to sleep, having a pleasant dream about me and Kei.

* * *

**Hello there! Before you go off doing something else, I want you to answer these questions and tell me what you think!**

**1) What should Rin's third child be named and what gender?  
**

**2) Should I make a sequel to this story?  
**

**I hope you answer these if you review, which is the button below :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter and my story, btw!  
**


	18. Chapter 17: Coming Home

**Hello guys! Thanks for the suggestions on the names of Rin's third kid, and it will be a girl 3 Just so there's no confusion, I'm not ending this story quite yet :3 I'm not sure when to end it, but when I do, you all will know! XD But for now, enjoy this next chapter!**

**Btw, I do NOT own Inuyasha! If I did, then that would make my life :3 I only own the plot and all the characters from the second generation (Yuki, Kei, Sakura, Satoshi, Ushio, Hoshi, Haruko, Riku, Maru...etc.)  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.17 Coming Home~**_

It's been a few days since I stayed in the village where Rin and Sesshomaru resided. Even when Rin said that I would be able to head home when the snowstorm subsided, it never did. Also during that time, my sickness never left me. Rin came every once in a while to give me another rag to place on my forehead, but I really wanted to see everyone else again. I mostly wanted to see Kei again, and I wondered what he might be doing now.

I looked around the hut and noticed that Rin had left for a time being, giving me a chance to escape. I slowly sat up, which soon progressed into a stand. I was wobbly at first, but I soon used the wall for balance. I moved toward the entrance and moved the curtain out of my way, only to find a major snowstorm occurring. I looked around, making sure that no one was around, and soon I made my escape from the village.

I used my Atsuko to help me keep my balance while I walked along a path, hopefully leading me to home. I kept on going, no matter how hard the snowstorm struck me. Eventually, I accidentally bumped into someone, only leading me to fall onto the ground. Instead of feeling some impact, I felt arms around my arms and legs. I looked up to see who caught me, and it was a boy older than me that I didn't know.

"What the hell are you doing in weather like this?" the older boy asked me.

"…trying to get home…" I answered.

"Where do you live?"

"…in the village nearby the Tree of Ages. I'll get home on my own, thanks."

"No you won't. I've heard from my father and mother about you, and recently heard from mother that you're still sick to this day. Do you know who I am now?"

I looked up at him and noticed he had snow-white hair that reached midway to his back. His eyes were golden; he had one red mark on both cheeks, and contained a small crescent moon on his forehead. I noticed he wore a kimono similar to Sesshomaru's, which mostly consisted of white with a tad bit of red designs. The only thing missing was that gigantic white fur that Sesshomaru contained.

"Could you be…Haruko? Would your parents be Sesshomaru and Rin?" I asked him.

"You got that right. I'm taking you back to the village, your sickness would only get worse if you stay out here," Haruko said while carrying me back to the village.

"No! I want to head home where Inuyasha and Kagome reside!"

"…you want to head back that badly? Then try to fight me. If you win, I'll let you head back. If I win, I'm taking you back to our village, no complaints."

Haruko placed me back on the ground and took a few steps away from me. I rolled my eyes and unsheathed my Atsuko. I slashed diagonally at Haruko, which my Atsuko unleashed red flames towards him. Haruko dodged my attack easily, which made me more pissed off. I kept on slashing time after time, but Haruko dodged all of my flames without fail. I still kept on attacking to my heart's content until I couldn't fight anymore.

After what seemed like a long time, I started to grow tired. I panted heavily, and tried to attack Haruko time and time again, but he still dodged my attacks like they were nothing to him. Haruko started walking towards me and I started backing away from him. I fell on my knees, and Haruko looked down at me. I thought he would chuckle at my lousy attempt, but surprisingly he didn't even show any emotion.

"You want to head home that badly? No matter what I do or say?" Haruko asked me once again.

"Y-Yes…" I answered while still panting heavily.

"…very well. Get on my back, I'll take you home."

"…it's a trap, isn't it?"

"No, it's not a trap, Yuki."

I wanted to know if I can trust this guy or not, but I sighed in defeat. I sheathed my Atsuko and lazily walked over to him, landing myself on his back. Haruko grabbed hold of my legs, and jumped high in the snowy air. I thought we were both going to fall, but surprisingly we didn't. We just flew through the sky without any struggle. I looked around and noticed how the snow storm started to subside, but not completely.

After what seemed like forever, I noticed another village up ahead. I noticed that Haruko started to descend from the sky and land on ground. I was ready to walk on my own, but I noticed that he wasn't going to let go of me. I know I'm still sick, but that doesn't mean I can't walk on my own. I groaned mentally and allowed him to carry me all the way into the village. I looked around and noticed very few people outside.

One of the people I recognized immediately was Sakura, Ushio and Satoshi's sister, who was grabbing some herbs nearby. I tugged on Haruko's sleeve and directed him over to Sakura, and he seemed to get what I'm talking about. With Haruko still carrying me, he walked over to Sakura, who seemed to be about done picking herbs.

"S-Sakura…" I called slightly weakly.

"Yuki… Where on earth have you been! The others and I were worried sick about you! Did you get hurt by Akuma? What did he do to you? Who's this guy that's carrying you on his back?" Sakura started questioning.

"I was at Mount Hakurei. No, I didn't get hurt by Akuma, and he didn't do anything to me except allowing me to get sick. This guy is named Haruko, the eldest son of Sesshomaru and Rin. By the way, where are the others?"

"…everyone, except for Kei and Kagome, has gone to search for you along with Akuma. They might be back tomorrow, but for now, let's get you inside. Thanks so much, Haruko!"

Haruko just gave her a regarding glance and let me on the ground. He soon jumped high into the sky and flew away. Sakura helped me over to one of the huts, probably to treat my sickness. In one of those huts Sakura led me to, I immediately saw Kei, whose back was facing me. I also saw Kagome facing Kei, with her front facing me. I noticed her have a bummed expression turning into a surprised one.

"I'll leave her in your care, lady Kagome," Sakura soon left me inside the hut with Kei and Kagome.

"Y-Yuki…!" Kagome exclaimed, mostly speechless. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "Kei, this time I'm not joking! Yuki's really here!"

"Are you sure you're not lying to me again? If you are, this is _still _not funny!" Kei said before turning around to face me.

"Kei…she's not lying this time…" I said a little tiredly.

Kei fully turned around to face me, only to have expressions of joy and shock. Kagome released me from her embrace and left the hut to me and Kei alone. Kei stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to me. I noticed him have his head down, to where I can't see his eyes, and then he lightly hit the top of my head.

"Idiot…do you have any idea of how freaking worried I was? I thought you might've…" Kei started to say but didn't.

"I'm sorry… I escaped the same day Akuma held me captive…but Sesshomaru took me to his village. But ever since the beginning of the snow storm, I've stayed in their village for a few days… I would've gotten back sooner, but…" I started to say, but got interrupted by a kiss on the lips by Kei.

"…just lie down and rest. I'm just glad you're safe and out of Akuma's grasp."

I nodded and lay down next to the fire and next to Kei. He placed a blanket over me and put his hand over my forehead. Kei soon laid himself down next to me and held me close to his chest. I inhaled his scent and soon my eyes got heavy. My eyes soon closed and I had begun to rest after a while.


	19. Chapter 18: Sickness Cure

_**~Ch.18 Sickness Cure~**_

After a day of being back at the village, my sickness has surprisingly gone away. Kei had never left my side and always took care of me, no matter how much I objected to his actions. Kagome occasionally checked on me every now and again, but I noticed that she didn't carry the Sacred Jewel with her. I decided to myself that I would find out why she hasn't been guarding the jewel. Well, as soon as I've recovered, then I'll go check it out.

Right now, I'm still sick and Kei's been very concerned on why I've been sick for this long. I assured him not to worry, but Kei kept on taking care of me anyways. Kei called Kagome into the hut, whispering to her something I couldn't make out. Kagome nodded and soon enough, Kei left me with Kagome by my side. I looked up at her and tugged on her sleeve.

"Kagome…?" I asked her.

"Yes, Yuki, what is it?" Kagome asked me.

"Where's the Sacred Jewel?"

"…so you've noticed, huh? I'm sorry, Yuki."

"What's happened to the Sacred Jewel during my absence, Kagome?"

"…the Sacred Jewel is now with Akuma. Before you outburst, please hear me out! It was during one of the snow storms that we've had recently. I was going to pay Kikyo, my reincarnation, a visit to her small shrine. When I had got there, I saw Kikyo's spirit and we had begun to talk. During our conversation, I mentioned you and how you brought back the Sacred Jewel to our world.

"That's when Kikyo instructed me to give the jewel to Akuma. I asked her why, and she told me that either you or I can purify it and destroy Akuma with it. Also, Kikyo told me that someone other than me and Akuma has to make a wish on the jewel. When Akuma showed up, he threatened to kill everyone in the village, including you, if I didn't give the Sacred Jewel to him. In the end, I gave it to him, but I knew that he couldn't make a wish on the jewel."

"Kagome…what're you thinking! You do realize that his strength has massively increased since he now holds the jewel!"

"But that's all he'll use that jewel for; strength. Trust me, Yuki."

Before I could discuss more with Kagome, Kei walked in and motioned for her to leave me with him. I was about to ask him whether he knew about what his mother had done, but before I could ask him, he carried me bridal style. With Kei carrying me, we both left the hut and made our way to the forest where the Tree of Ages and the Bone-Eater's well lied.

We were soon at the Bone-Eater's well and we both went through it. We came out of the well and headed out of the small Higurashi shrine. Without speaking, Kei started to jump in the sky and then jumped from roof to roof over to my house. We both ended up at my front door, and Kei kicked down the door. I laughed nervously since I didn't know how he was going to repair that. I figured that it didn't matter because the look on Kei's face the entire time was serious.

"Ya know, you didn't have to kick my door down," I heard Keiji tell Kei.

"Did you want me to hurry with Yuki?" Kei snapped slightly at him.

"…bring her over here, Kei."

Kei walked over to my living room and placed me on the couch. Kei positioned me to lie down, and he gently placed my head onto his lap. I blushed slightly and looked at Keiji, who looked majorly concerned right now. I noticed Hikaru sleeping on the loveseat, which was in an uncomfortable position. I rolled my eyes at him and drifted my attention back to Keiji.

"Hey Keiji…what's up?" I asked him nervously.

"How long have you been sick for?" Keiji asked me immediately.

"I don't know…maybe five or six days."

"I'll have to get the medicine. Stay put, okay?"

I rolled my eyes at him and felt a hand over my forehead. I looked up and noticed Kei was comparing my forehead with his. I chuckled a little and gave him a small smile. I asked him if he knew that the Sacred Jewel is with Akuma. Kei told me he didn't know that had occurred, and when I told him that his mother did this, he was pissed. He wanted to know why, but I told Kei that he'll have to ask Kagome. A few minutes later, Keiji came back with medicine.

"I'd never thought I would have to use this medicine," Keiji said to himself.

"What do you mean, Keiji?" I asked him.

"This medicine will cure any sickness you may have, but it has to be taken a certain way."

"In what way does it have to be taken?" Kei asked him.

"It has to be taken by mouth-to-mouth. If you didn't have a boyfriend, we would've taken you to the hospital. But I guess Hiromi learned a thing or two while being in your world, Kei. She made this herself and tried this on others who've had relationships. So far, all of them have worked. Now, it's your turn."

I blushed like a strawberry when Keiji mentioned about taking it mouth-to-mouth. I notice Kei blushing too, when Keiji mentioned trying it out with relationships. I looked at the medicine and noticed it was in liquid form. Keiji poured some of the medicine in a small glass cup and left it on the coffee table. Keiji soon carried Hikaru out of the room, just in case if he woke up and noticed us two.

I tried to hold him back, saying that I didn't want to take it, but Keiji said that I had to if I wanted to get better. I sighed and brought myself into a sitting position on the couch. Kei read the directions on the bottle and started blushing. I wanted to read the instructions too, but Kei soon put away the bottle. Kei brought the glass cup containing to medicine to his lips, and drank it all.

"Kei, why'd you…?" I tried to ask him, but was soon interrupted by him kissing me.

I blushed and I remembered what Keiji told me it had to be taken by. I opened my mouth slightly and felt the medicine going into my mouth. I pulled away and swallowed it whole. I looked at Kei and he couldn't stop blushing the entire time. I giggled a little and kissed him on the lips, which left him in shock. He soon kissed back and I felt him licking my bottom lip, wanting entrance. I opened my mouth slightly and our tongues soon met.

After what felt like hours, we were soon interrupted by Hikaru. He kept on cheering to himself that he was right all along, and that I was wrong. I pulled away from Kei and panted slightly. I went over to Hikaru and started playfully hitting him, hopefully in shutting him up. But that didn't work.

"Would you shut the hell up already?" I shouted at him while still blushing.

"Damn, you're still redder than Hell!" Hikaru pointed out the last time I saw him.

"Geez, you're so annoying, Hikaru!"

"But he is right, though," I heard Kei say, while taking hold of my waist, bringing me closer to him. Another form of blush crept onto my cheeks.

"Even the dog boy agrees with me!" Hikaru cheered.

"What did you just call me?"

"…Hikaru, I would run away right now," I warned him.

Kei soon released my waist and ran after Hikaru throughout the house. I laughed nervously and noticed Hiromi and Keiji enjoying the show. I smiled at them, and wondered when the two idiots would stop running around the house.


	20. Chapter 19: Sora

_**~Ch.19 Sora~**_

After my sickness has been healed, quite a few months have passed. I noticed that Kagome's stomach has grown majorly, and I assumed that the baby would come any day now. Thankfully, winter has come and gone, and soon transformed into a beautiful springtime. But there was one thing missing in order for everything to feel and seem right. That one thing is Akuma hasn't appeared at all ever since he took the Sacred Jewel from Kagome.

I noticed that the others aren't worried about it, but I don't think they've noticed as much as I have. They've mostly paid attention to Kagome's pregnancy, which is what I'm worried about too. But while they're all preoccupied with the pregnancy, Akuma could be getting stronger and killing innocent lives. However, I should be worried like that in a time like this. The reason being is Kagome's in labor.

Kagome instructed everyone to leave except for me, Inuyasha, and Sakura. She also instructed for the others to get clean water and something to dry the baby off with. Everyone made haste and did as they were told to do. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand in a tight grip as she begun to push out her baby. Sakura warned Inuyasha not to look in her direction of getting the baby out. I was holding Kagome's other hand, for moral support.

"You're doing great, lady Kagome!" Sakura praised.

"Inuyasha…I swear…if you get me pregnant again…I'll kill you!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha while still pushing.

"Inuyasha…I would do what the woman says. Don't get her pregnant again," I laughed nervously while Inuyasha looked scared to death.

"O-Okay…" Inuyasha said nervously.

"Besides, she can still say sit to you."

"Ouch! Yuki, why the hell did you tell me to sit again?" I heard Kei shout at me from outside.

"I'm sorry Kei, I was telling something to Inuyasha!"

I noticed Sakura laugh a little at our little argument, which I chuckled lightly too. Soon, the entire hut filled with Kagome's screams of pain of getting her baby out. I looked at Inuyasha and noticed his ears were flattened against his head from Kagome's screams. I also noticed Inuyasha already looked down and was starting to look paler by the second. I shoved him out of the way and I grabbed Kagome's other hand.

"Inuyasha looked, didn't he?" Sakura asked me.

"Yeah, the idiot did look," I answered her question bluntly.

"Is he passed out yet?"

"He's about to…ah, he just did."

"Damn you, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at the unconscious Inuyasha.

"I take it he didn't make it through the first time you were pregnant."

"I guess not, otherwise he would try to stay awake now," Sakura pointed out.

I nodded in agreement and Kagome screamed again, but I noticed with more anguish. I overheard Sakura saying that the head was finally out, and told Kagome to push more. I looked back over at Inuyasha and he was starting to wake up from his unconsciousness. I thought of how Sakura's able to withstand seeing Kagome's baby coming out. She must've done this before to other villagers, I bet.

After another few minutes, I soon heard a baby's cries filling the room. Not too long after, Ushio came in and gave Sakura a large bucket filled with water and a blanket to dry the baby off. Inuyasha shook whatever feeling he had off and started to clean the newborn baby off. I felt Kagome releasing her grip on my hands, which she gripped pretty damn hard! I rubbed my hands together, hoping to relieve some of the pain.

"Hey, Kagome, this time it's a girl," Inuyasha told an exhausted Kagome.

"Really…can I hold her?" Kagome panted.

"You bet, babe," Inuyasha said while handing the newborn over to Kagome.

"What're you gonna name her?" I asked them both.

"Why don't you name her, Kagome? I named the last one."

"Okay…um…what about Sora?" Kagome suggested.

"Anything you want."

I smiled at the two and I noticed the baby started to look at her mother and father. I left the three alone and I immediately saw Kei right by the curtain's entrance. Kei asked me if the baby was alright, and I had nodded in response. I motioned Kei to go in to see the baby girl, and without hesitation he did. I smiled at him and started walking up to Kikyo's shrine. Maybe everyone else has ignored Akuma's disappearance, but I haven't.

When I finally got through the treacherous steps, I soon walked up towards the small shrine dedicated to Kikyo. I start thinking of where Akuma might be: Mount Hakurei, in one of the forests, a cavern, or possibly my time. Before I could think of where else Akuma might be hiding, I noticed a spirit in front of me. That spirit is without a doubt Kikyo, the late priestess.

"Kikyo…do you have any idea where Akuma might be?" I asked her.

"I have a guess on where he might be, since I no longer can feel his presence in this world," Kikyo admitted.

"What do you mean by that? Is Akuma in my world?"

"Highly unlikely, Yuki…but there's a chance that he might be the afterlife."

"You mean he's dead?"

"No, he's very much alive. My guess would have to be…the underworld."

"The underworld…there's no way I could get to him now!"

"There is a way, but you might inquire Inuyasha or Sesshomaru's help."

"What do you mean by that?"

"They both share a technique called the Meido Zangetsuha, which is a pathway leading to the underworld. But when a person enters, they never return to the world of living. Somehow, Kagome was able to surpass this when making the wish of the Sacred Jewel to disappear from the world."

"…what should I do, Kikyo?"

"Others would suggest you not go, but if you want to rid of the jewel and Akuma, go to the underworld. But not alone, there's someone else that should go with you. Someone might have the power to grant the wish to the jewel."

"Who might that be?"

"She's just arrived in this village, but to unwise to speak a word to anyone as of yet. She will grow up to be a half demon, but yet look like a human until the full moon, where she'll be a full demon for a night."

"…are you talking about Sora?"

"Correct, but it may take time to get to Akuma in the underworld. I would suggest waiting until she knows the knowledge of Akuma's doings."

"How long should I wait for?"

"You should wait until she's ready. Promise me something, Yuki. Promise me you'll tell no one of our meeting or our discussion just now. Wait until you know Sora's ready."

"…I promise, Kikyo, not to tell anyone."

"…I like you, Yuki. I know you'll do what needs to be done. By the way, good luck with Kei in the future."

Soon enough, she disappeared from my vision. I blushed from the last comment she said to me, but it'll be hard not to tell anyone of our meeting just now. I gave my respects to Kikyo before I headed down to the village. When I headed down the stairs, people asked me where I've been. I just gave them a simple answer so that they'll leave me alone on the subject:

"I gave my respects to Kikyo."

* * *

**As much as I think all of you will loathe me saying this, but this is the end of Under the Moon**

**BUT! There will be a sequel to this! I promise you all that!  
**

**I will have to wait on the sequel until I can finish up most of my stories. But please, check them out!  
**

**Until next time 3 please review!  
**


	21. Author's Note: Sequel?

**This is something I want to be sure on...**

**Do you guys still want me to do the sequel for Under the Moon?  
**

**I want to make sure on all those who want it :)  
**

**That's all for now!  
**


End file.
